El Gato Chesire
by Nekomata Uchiha
Summary: TRADUCCION-- Naruto ha comprado un gato por Internet...pero Naruto jamas espero que ese gato fuese, ¡Un Humanoide!, un humanoide bastante molesto, ¿Lograra devolverlo?, ¿Podra Sasuke lograr gustarle a su dueño?...SasuNaru basado en el manga Love Neko...
1. Chapter 1

**Titulo:** El Gato Chesire

**Autor:** Tanuki-Mara

**Traductor:** UmiReira

**Pairing:** SasuNaruSasu

**Advertencias:** Yaoi, Lemon, Mpreg, OoC, UA

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, (si, si Sasuke lo sabemos Naruto es tuyo, pero los derechos son de Kishi XD), The Chesire Cat, no me pertenece a mi, si no a su autora Tanuki-Mara, sin embargo ella me permitió traducir su fantástico fic al español, no gano nada haciendo esto.

**Comentarios:** Bien, la verdad me enamore de esta historia, y después de pensarlo mucho decidi embarcarme en la aventura de traducirlo, para las muchas fans como yo del SasuNaru en español, la historia original es en ingles pero Tanuki-san me dio permiso de traducirla, no me queda mas que prometer que me esforzare mucho para que quede bien.

**El Gato Chesire**

**Capitulo I –**

*******-x--x-*******

Uzumaki Naruto es una persona que ha vivido solo toda su vida.

Al ser huérfano, estaba acostumbrado a estar solo ya que nunca le habían adoptado. Durante todos sus años escolares no hizo muchos amigos, hasta que, finalmente pudo conocer a un grupo selecto de personas, aquellas que lograron ver al verdadero Naruto, y a quienes él considera sus verdaderos amigos. Vivía solo, y trabajo durante muchos años para ganar dinero, logrando juntar una buena cantidad mediante sus ahorros.

A pesar de ser atractivo, tenía el cabello rubio y unos impresionantes ojos azules, un cuerpo delgado por el que las mujeres –y hombres también – matarían, era realmente hermoso. Y a pesar de todo ello estaba solo, no vivía – ni había vivido – con nadie, y hasta la fecha jamás se había enamorado.

Por ello al escuchar como llamaban a su puerta, el sabia de que se trataba. Se sabía solo, por ello había decidido comprar una mascota –un gato para ser exactos -. Había decidido utilizar parte de sus ahorros para ello, así que buscando por la Internet se había topado con una rara especie llamada "Uchiha". Estaba encantado de haber podido adquirir una mascota tan exótica.

Naruto abrió la puerta para revelar ante sí, aun hombre alto, su cabello era plateado, llevaba un portapapeles bajo el brazo. Sus ojos parecían brillar felizmente, mientras le regalaba una sonrisa.

-¿Usted debe ser Uzumaki-san?-…dijo leyendo el nombre en uno de los papeles que llevaba…- Soy Hatake Kakashi-…se presento.

-No puedo creerlo-…grito Naruto alzando el puño al aire…-¿Dónde está mi gato?-

-Aquí-…Dijo Kakashi, empujando su portapapeles hacia Naruto…-Firme aquí, aquí, aquí, y aquí-…dijo señalando varios espacios en blanco.

Naruto cogió la pluma garabateando su nombre en el papel.

-Gracias, Uzumaki-san-…dijo el hombre de cabellos plata…-Disfrute de Sasuke-

El hombre se hizo a un lado al tiempo en que curvaba sus ojos en una sonrisa. Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron enormemente, al momento en que el hombre se movió.

De pie, detrás de el estaba un hombre.

Pero al mismo tiempo, no era un hombre.

Tenía el cabello negro, caia lacio al frente y con forma de pinchos en la parte posterior, del mismo color eran sus orejas de gato, las cuales se hallaban en el lugar donde deberían ir los oídos habitualmente, su cuerpo firme y musculoso estaba recargado de forma casual en la puerta, una larga cola negra se enrollaba de manera elegante alrededor de su cintura. Los ojos negros miraban lentamente a Naruto, resiguiendo cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Aquellos ojos se habían llenado de emociones profundas, emociones demasiado humanas.

-¿Qué demonios?-…grito Naruto…-¿¡Que es esto!?-

-Este es Sasuke-…dijo Kakashi…-¡Disfrútalo!-

Diciendo esto, se dio media vuelta y desapareció por el pasillo. Naruto reacciono después que el hombre se hubiese ido.

-¡Hey!-…grito mientras se apresuraba por el pasillo…-Yo no ordene esto-

-Hn Dobe-…Naruto paro al escuchar la aterciopelada voz, fijando sus furiosos ojos en el azabache…-¿Qué dijiste?-…grito, Sasuke estaba apoyado en la pared de su apartamento, con una perezosa sonrisa en su rostro.

-Te llame DOBE, D-O-B-E-…dijo arrastrando las palabras, la cara de Naruto se puso roja a causa de la rabia, mientras el humanoide le dirigía una mirada de suficiencia.

-No me llames asi, Teme-…Sasuke rodo los ojos, antes de ponerse a deambular por el departamento del rubio. Miro a su alrededor, había un sofá naranja, una mesa de centro, unas estanterías a las que no les encontraba forma. La televisión era bastante grande, así como la colección de DvD'S, era obvio que Naruto contaba con una gran colección…-¿A dónde diablos vas?-…pregunto al verle rondar por su casa.

Sasuke se detuvo, mirando hacia atrás, provocando que el corazón de Naruto diese un bote ante su sonrisa.

-Mi hogar es bello-…respondió simplemente. Naruto parpadeo ante la respuesta, antes de fruncir el seño.

-No es tu casa, cabron-…dijo caminando hacia Sasuke…-Yo no te quiero-

Naruto parecía haber tocado una fibra sensible. Sasuke se volvió hacia él, mirándolo con sus ojos negros antes de desaparecer. _Rápido. _Un segundo miraba a Sasuke frente a sí, y al siguiente ya estaba empotrado contra la pared, con Sasuke sobre él, mirándole desde su altura la cual era superior a la de Naruto.

-Es mi casa-…le susurro Sasuke…-Tu eres mi dueño, yo te pertenezco-

-Tú no eres mío-…grito Naruto, tratando de empujarlo…- Vo-Voy a devolverte-

-Soy lo suficientemente bueno-…gruño Sasuke…-¡Pruébame!-

Naruto renuncio a empujar al chico, era obviamente más fuerte que el. Recargo su espalda en la pared.

-No es justo-…gimió Naruto…- Tú no eres la mascota que yo quería-

Sasuke se aparto, liberando a Naruto y mirándole con curiosidad.

-¿Qué quieres?-…pregunto mirándole a la cara, metiendo sus manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón negro…-Tú sabes, de una mascota-

-Yo quería una mascota que me esperara, mientras regreso del trabajo-…gimió Naruto…-Una que se sentara en mi regazo, y durmiera mientras yo le acaricio el…-

Sasuke resoplo, mientras Naruto soñaba despierto. Naruto volvió a la realidad al escucharle, mirando a los ojos negros.

-Mira cabron-…le espeto…-No vas a quedarte aqui-

Los ojos de Sasuke brillaron a medida que avanzaba, y cogía la mano de Naruto.

-¿Eh?-…parpadeo Naruto mirando sus manos entrelazadas…-¿Qué…?-

Sasuke arrastro a Naruto hacia el sofá naranja, que se hallaba en la sencilla sala. Lanzo a Naruto hacia el sofá, y se dejo caer junto a él.

Mientras Naruto se quejaba por el trato rudo, Sasuke se extendió a su lado, acomodando su cabeza y hombros sobre las piernas del rubio.

-No-…murmuro al ver que intentaba apartarle…-Acaricia mi pelo-

Naruto miro al moreno antes de negar con la cabeza lentamente.

-¡Estás loco!-…le espeto. Sasuke tomo su mano y la puso sobre su cabeza, haciéndole tocar su suave pelo. Cerró sus ojos y lanzo un suspiro.

Naruto aun vacilante, acaricio el pelo de Sasuke sintiendo las suaves hebras bajo sus dedos. Sasuke suspiro de nuevo antes de que un suave ronroneo inundara la sala, signo inequívoco de su satisfacción. Naruto le acaricio el cabello un poco más, deleitándose con el suave ronroneo que había en la sala. Sin que Naruto lo notara, Sasuke se había dormido.

Naruto observo al gato un poco más, antes de aventarlo hacia al piso.

-_¿Qué diablos paso?_-_… _se pregunto el bruno.

****--x--****

-Gato Estúpido-…gruño Naruto, mientras revolvía con una cuchara el sofrito que estaba preparando…-Llega a mi casa…me molesta…se duerme en mi-

Naruto ignoro el gruñido que vino detrás de el, al tiempo en que ponía salsa en la cacerola. Sasuke estaba enfadado desde que Naruto –tan-amablemente- le había empujado al suelo a fin de despertarlo.

Naruto se sirvió comida en un plato, después se sentó en la pequeña mesa. Naruto no ignoraba que Sasuke se hallaba criticando la cocina al observarla. Era consciente que no era gran cosa, eso era evidente. Los muebles eran gris claro, y los gabinetes de madera. Pero era bonito, acogedor y confiable. A Naruto no le gustaba hacer alarde de su dinero, tenía bastante, el suficiente para comprar a Sasuke.

Hablando de Sasuke…

-¡Eh Imbécil!-…gruño…-¿Dónde está mi comida?-

Naruto trago un bocado, al tiempo que alzaba una ceja. Sasuke estaba inclinado sobre la mesa, entornando sus ojos hacia Naruto. Sasuke mantenía una actitud exigente y arrogante, sus ojos oscuros eran enmarcados por su flequillo.

-Fuera, no molestes-…murmuro Naruto con la boca llena…-He comprado comida para gatos, sin embargo dudo que tú la quieras-

-¿Me veo como alguien que quiera comida para gatos?-…gruño Sasuke…-Dame un poco de la tuya-

-No-…dijo Naruto, sosteniendo su plato contra el pecho…-Consigue tu propia comida-

-Bien-

Sasuke se levanto, sus ojos brillaban malévolamente. Cruzo con una gracia increíble, hasta llegar junto a Naruto, su mano serpenteo hasta llegar a la barbilla del rubio.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-…exigió saber Naruto…-Sasu…-

Sasuke inclino su rostro, hasta que su aliento choco en la cara de Naruto.

-Pues bien voy a obtenerla de tu boca-

Los labios de Sasuke se cerraron sobre los de Naruto, provocando que sus ojos se abrieran enormemente, al tiempo en que dejaba caer el cuenco a la mesa, sin percatarse de cómo se derramaba la comida. Sus ojos se cerraron en contra de su voluntad, cuando Sasuke le obligó a separar sus labios con su lengua. Naruto apoyo su mano en la otra sin darse cuenta, cuando Sasuke tomo los alimentos que había en su boca, y los llevo a la propia.

La mente de Naruto regreso a la realidad, empujando al gato lejos de sí.

-¡Fuera!-…le grito…-¿Por qué demonios hiciste eso?-

-Por que tenía hambre-…dijo Sasuke encogiéndose de hombros, degustando la comida.

-Eso no te da derecho a darme un beso-…grito Naruto, haciendo la silla hacia atrás, levantándose en el proceso.

-Era la mejor opción-…dijo Sasuke avanzando hacia el aterrorizado hombre…-Ya que no pensabas cocinar para mí-

Sasuke inclino su cabeza hacia Naruto, capturando sus labios de nuevo. Naruto chillo, con ganas de empujar al maldito gato, pero este le abrazo, envolviendo su brazo en la estrecha cintura de Naruto. El cuerpo de Naruto gravito hacia el de Sasuke, hasta que estuvo pegado al del gato.

-Ngh-¡NO!-…Dijo Naruto, separando su cabeza de la contraria…-¡No!-

Naruto se alejo del gato, con sus ojos completamente abiertos y aterrorizado. Sasuke sonrió pasando su lengua por sus labios, intentando capturar los contrarios de nuevo. Naruto grito, empujando a Sasuke lejos, para salir de la habitación.

-Ahhh-…grito…-Gato Pervertido-

Sasuke rodo los ojos, y se sentó en la mesa. Recogió el tazón de comida y los palillos, comenzando a comer el sofrito con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Su dueño sabía tan bien.

****--x--****

-Está bien Sasuke-…pronuncio Naruto en voz lenta como si hablara con un crio de cinco años…-Puedes dormir en el sofá-

Sasuke arqueo una ceja mientras le miraba. Naruto llevaba un camisón holgado en color naranja, y un pantalón negro. Sasuke no pudo evitar pensar en deslizar la ropa, hasta que aquel cuerpo quedara expuesto e indefenso ante él.

-¿Por qué?-…pregunto Sasuke, metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos. El aun estaba vestido completamente.

-Tengo una cama para mi gato-…gruño señalando la canasta que estaba en un rincón…-Pero tú, eres demasiado grande para caber ahí-

-No voy a dormir en el sofá-…Dijo Sasuke arrastrando las palabras. El era un Uchiha, y los Uchihas nunca dormían en los sofás…- De ninguna manera-

-Tienes que hacerlo-…dijo Naruto pataleando en suelo…-Tendrás que hacerlo hasta que te devuelva-

Sasuke simplemente tiro de su polera ignorando el grito de Naruto. Seguido de sus pantalones los cuales lanzo hacia el suelo, haciéndolos bola les pateo, quedando solamente en bóxer.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-…chillo Naruto…-Vístete-

-No-

Sasuke se acerco a Naruto en dos zancadas, tomándolo en sus brazos. Naruto seguía chillando, luchando por liberarse de sus brazos. Sasuke lo soltó en la cama, para después dejarse caer a su lado. Naruto luchaba por salir de la cama, pero Sasuke lo abrazo, enredando sus piernas, y cola alrededor del cuerpo de Naruto.

-Suéltame-…grito…-¡Bastardo! ¡Fuera!-

-Duérmete-…ordeno Sasuke. Naruto se mantenía luchando contra el agarre en el que lo mantenían los brazos de Sasuke. El bruno suspiro antes de plantar un beso en el cuello de Naruto, este se congelo…-Durmamos-

Un suave ronroneo salió de Sasuke, inundando toda la habitación, haciendo que Naruto sintiera las vibraciones que salían del pecho de Sasuke. Naruto no pudo evitar comenzar a relajarse, sus ojos comenzaron a cerrase, soltó un resoplido. Sasuke era bastante cómodo.

Sasuke sonrió al darse cuenta que Naruto se había dormido. El rubio era adorable, su mano descansaba en el pecho del azabache, de su boca abierta salían sordos ronquidos que llenaban la habitación. Sasuke mantuvo su ronroneo, completamente satisfecho con el magnífico dueño que descansaba entre sus brazos.

Sasuke dejo un suave beso en la cabeza de su dobe, antes de cerrar sus ojos. Jamás había esperado que le tocase un dueño tan perfecto.

Y Naruto estaba condenado, porque él no lo iba a devolver.

*******-x--x-*******

Woaaa la verdad, es que no es tan fácil traducir, tiene su ciencia XD.

En fin espero que les guste la historia, yo adoro a este Sasuke tan pervertido, sé que es un salido, pero tiene una razón para ser así, ya lo verán más adelante.

En fin espero les agrade, espero poder actualizar rápido, el fic está terminado –son 12 capítulos, más un epilogo- todo depende de mi tiempo, y claro como avance con mis demás actualizaciones –soy consciente que debo Herencia de Sangre, Una pareja para Sasuke, y los vicios- pero ya me estoy poniendo las pilas.

En fin, ¿Les gusto?, coméntenlo ya que depende para que en un futuro les pueda traer historias no solo de Tanuki, si no de otras excelentes autoras, que hacen un gran trabajo.

Saludos…


	2. Chapter 2

**Titulo:** El Gato Chesire

**Autor:** Tanuki-Mara

**Traductor:** UmiReira

**Pairing:** SasuNaruSasu

**Advertencias:** Yaoi, Lemon, Mpreg, OoC, UA

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, (si, si Sasuke lo sabemos Naruto es tuyo, pero los derechos son de Kishi XD), The Chesire Cat, no me pertenece a mi, si no a su autora Tanuki-Mara, sin embargo ella me permitió traducir su fantástico fic al español, no gano nada haciendo esto.

**El Gato Chesire**

**Capitulo II –**

*******-x--x-*******

-Ok, Kakashi mira-…gruño Naruto resistiendo la tentación de agregar -si es que ese es tu nombre-…-Lo que estoy diciendo es que Sasuke, no es lo que ordene. ¡Pedí un gato!-

_-¿No es Sasuke un gato?-…_La voz de Kakashi se escuchaba asquerosamente alegre por el teléfono.

-Bueno supongo que…-…gimió Naruto…-Me refiero a un gato-gato, un felino, no un medio humano anormal-

_-¿Usted ordeno la raza Uchiha, verdad_?-…pregunto Kakashi, al fondo se escucho el sonido de papeles crujiendo. Naruto arrastro los pies por el sofá.

-Si-…estuvo de acuerdo Naruto…-Se llamaba raza "Uchiha" o algo así-

_-Eso es lo que Sasuke es_-…respondió con la voz alegre…-_Sasuke es de la raza Uchiha_-

-¡Pero él no es un gato!-…grito Naruto poniéndose de pie…-El es un pervertido que quiere violarme-

_-Oh, pero eso es fácil de solucionar_-…menciono Kakashi por el teléfono.

-¿De verdad?-…los ojos de Naruto se iluminaron. Sostuvo el teléfono con las dos manos…-¿Cómo?-

_-Teniendo sexo con el-_

-¿QUE?-…casi se le cae el teléfono de las manos ante la sugerencia del hombre, alcanzo a sostenerlo en el último minuto. Fijo la mirada en el tratando de tranquilizarse…-Es una bestia anormal...-grito- ¿Qué te pasa?-

_-No es una bestia_-…regaño Kakashi…-_Es para lo que Sasuke fue hecho, para el sexo-_

-Ahhh-…Naruto se golpeo la cabeza contra la mesa de café…-Noooo-

Una mano arrebato el teléfono de la mano de Naruto. El rubio levanto la vista para ver a Sasuke, quien se llevo el auricular a la oreja mientras le miraba fijamente…-No me devolverá-…dijo Sasuke al teléfono…-No volverá a llamar-…Sasuke colgó el teléfono, antes de dejarse caer en el sofá.

-¡No hagas eso!-…grito Naruto mientras se ponía de pie…-Gato Malo-

Sasuke agarro a Naruto de a camisa, lo giro y lo pego contra la pared. Naruto gimió producto del golpe, y los ojos de Sasuke se fijaron en su trasero…-Yo soy tu mascota-…gruño…-Tu me compraste, ¿Qué quieres de mi?-

-No, yo no-…grito Naruto…-No-

Sasuke soltó un gruñido antes de lanzar a Naruto al suelo. Antes que el rubio pudiese reaccionar, Sasuke estaba sentado sobre el sosteniendo sus muñecas. Naruto grito tratando de empujarlo. Sasuke sonrió al ver que Naruto se ocupaba de las manos…-Te olvidas Naruto-…ronroneo…-Que yo tengo otra-

Naruto abrió los ojos, al ver la cola de Sasuke alzarse detrás de el.

-¿Qué?-…quiso preguntar pero sus ojos se abrieron aun mas, al ver la cola de Sasuke avanzar hacia el…-¿Qué diablos piensas hacer con eso?-

Sasuke sonrió torcidamente, sus manos mantenían el férreo agarre sobre las de Naruto, su cola avanzo hasta llegara a la pretina de los pantalones de Naruto.

-Hoy te voy a mostrar lo que puedo hacer con mi cola-

-¿QUE?-…Naruto trato de luchar cuando la cola de Sasuke se deslizo dentro de sus pantalones…-¡Sacala!-…exigió, mas Sasuke no le hizo caso, apoyándose en Naruto deslizo su lengua hasta el cuello de este, su cola se enrollo alrededor del miembro de Naruto, comenzó a masajearlo sonriendo ante los pequeños gemidos que el rubio comenzó a emitir.

-No-…gimió Naruto…-No puedes…no ahhhh-

La cola de Sasuke masajeo con más vehemencia, para llevar al rubio al clímax, Naruto se retorcía salvajemente. Sasuke seguía lamiendo el cuello de Naruto, disfrutando de la delicada piel. Naruto sabia tan rico, de todos los sabores que Sasuke había probado, era el mejor, se hacía más, y más adicto.

La cola alrededor de su pene, enviaba a Naruto una espiral de placer. A penas notaba la lengua sobre su cuello, y sus manos ya no trataban de empujar a Sasuke fuera de sí, es mas se aferraba a su cuello como si la vida se le fuese en ello. Se acercaba al final cada vez más.

Los ojos de Sasuke devoraban a Naruto mientras este se arqueaba. El rubio lanzo un gran suspiro completamente tembloroso debido al orgasmo que se avecinaba con exito. Un gemido bajo salió de Naruto al venirse, cubriendo sus pantalones y la cola de Sasuke.

Naruto jadeaba, y observo a Sasuke a través de sus nublados ojos. Sasuke le sonrió, y saco la cola de los pantalones de Naruto. Llevo su lengua hacia la delgada boca, intentando capturarla de nuevo. Sin embargo Naruto le aparto de si con un fuerte grito, para después correr a encerrarse en su habitación. Sasuke se rio, mientras limpiaba su cola, sus ojos se mantenían fijos en el pasillo por el que segundos atrás el rubio había corrido.

Sasuke estaba decidido a quedarse con el…

****--x--****

Naruto miro a los ojos negros que lo miraban confundidos. Entrecerró sus ojos, su nariz casi chocaba con la contraria.

-Naruto, ¿Qué coño estás haciendo amigo?-

Ante el sonido de la voz de su dueño, Akamaru salió corriendo en dirección hacia este, alejándose de Naruto. Naruto frunció el ceño, recostándose en el sofá. Naruto cambio la dirección su mirada del enorme perro, hacia el dueño de este. –Hey kiba-…gimió, al chico castaño…-¿Cómo es que tienes una mascota normal?-

Kiba entrecerró sus oscuros ojos, sentándose en el sofá que estaba frente al rubio. Akamaru se abalanzo hacia su dueño, acurrucándose junto a él, en el enorme sofá…-Porque yo no soy idiota-…explico Kiba…-Yo no ordene un animal de "raza" por internet-

Naruto frunció el ceño, mientras reclinaba su espalda contra el sofá de su vecino. Kiba vivía en el departamento junto al suyo, eran buenos amigos. Su gran perro Akamaru, era tranquilo, y estaba bien entrenado, por lo que le permitían quedarse. De todos modos, Kiba no pensaba deshacerse de él.

-Mi estúpido gato me molesta-…gruño Naruto…-Es un pervertido-

La puerta del apartamento de Kiba se abrió de manera intempestiva, el gato antes mencionado entro por ella, inspeccionando el lugar con sus ojos entrecerrados hasta que estos cayeron robre Naruto…-Muy bien dobe-…gruño…-Has pasado más de una hora en este lugar-

De pronto Sasuke se congelo, sus ojos se abrían cada vez más, mientras mantenía su mirada fija en el otro sofá. Desde su lugar, junto a Kiba, Akamaru gruño. Mostrándole sus colmillos al gato. Los dos se habían encerrado en un duelo de miradas, hasta que los dueños se percataron de lo que sucedía.

_-Oh Mierda-_… Mientras aquella idea pasaba por ambas mentes humanas, Akamaru gruño lanzándose contra el gato, este a penas y tuvo tiempo de protegerse la cara con uno de sus brazos. Ambos animales cayeron al suelo, con Akamaru sobre Sasuke, hundiendo sus dientes en el pálido brazo del gato.

Naruto dejo escapar un grito, abalanzándose hacia a Akamaru, y alejando al perro lejos de Sasuke. Kiba cogió al perro del cuello, tirando fuertemente de el. Akamaru obedeció a su dueño y se alejo de Sasuke, gruñendo.

Naruto llego hacia Sasuke en segundos. Abrazándolo contra su pecho, sosteniendo su brazo con cuidado, mientras le gritaba a Kiba que pidiera una ambulancia.

-¿Una ambulancia o veterinario?-….pregunto Kiba, con una leve risita. La cabeza de Naruto giro hacia él, lanzándole una fría mirada.

-¡No es gracioso!-…grito…-Haz algo-…Naruto regreso su atención a Sasuke, con cuidado envolvió la herida con un pedazo de tela. En cuanto la herida estuvo cubierta, enterró su cara en el pecho de Sasuke, sin darse cuenta que estaba arrodillado entre las piernas abiertas del gato.

-Dobe-…dijo Sasuke suavemente…-No es tan malo-

Naruto apretó en un puño la camisa de Sasuke, atrayéndolo más hacia si…-No me jodas, no mueras-…dijo entre dientes…-¡Joder! ¿Vas a morir?-

Sasuke envolvió torpemente con su brazo lesionado el cuerpo de Naruto, abrazándolo y acercándolo aun más a él. Naruto apretó su cuerpo contra el de Sasuke, buscando consuelo en la oscuridad y el calor del otro.

Sasuke miro sobre la brillante mata de pelo rubio a Kiba, este rodo los ojos y cogió el teléfono más cercano…-Llamare a mi hermana-…murmuro…-Ella es veterinaria-…Sasuke entorno los ojos, y tiro a Naruto aun más cerca de sí. Kiba hizo caso omiso de la mirada…-Tío tienes partes de gato-…dijo mientras tecleaba los números…-Y Akamaru es un perro, tiene sentido-

Kiba salió de la habitación llevándose el teléfono al oído. Sasuke con paciencia mecía a Naruto, hacia adelante y hacia atrás, regalándole suaves caricias, ignorando el dolor en su brazo herido. Un Veterinario… de haber sido hombre le habrían llevado con un medico. De ser un humano, el estúpido perro no lo hubiese atacado. Demonios, ¿Si hubiese sido humano, Naruto le habría aceptado?, probablemente, en lugar de asustarse ante cada uno de sus contactos.

Sasuke aumento su abrazo a un tembloroso Naruto, ignorando su canto…-No te mueras, no te mueras, no te mueras-

****--x--****

Decir que Sasuke se fascino con Inuzuka Hana era un eufemismo. Sus orejas se crisparon, escondió la cola y le mostro los dientes. Había tomado por sorpresa a Sasuke, tomando su brazo herido, el grito de dolor atrajo la atención de Naruto, en un segundo ya estaba entre los brazos de Sasuke, quien luchaba contra Hana, chillando para que tuviese cuidado al atender su herida.

Sasuke gruño, envolviendo a Naruto entre sus brazos, el rubio no lucho en cambio puso sus brazos alrededor del gato. Sasuke mantenía su brazo alejado de la veterinaria…-Vas a tener que trabajar con él aquí-…sentencio, no pensaba soltar a Naruto, Hana asintió dejando su equipo de trabajo en el piso.

Hana era buena en su trabajo, limpio y desinfecto la herida de manera rápida y eficaz, puso el vendaje de forma limpia. Dejo a Naruto un número para que le llamara en caso de que la herida se infectara, aunque dudaba que lo hiciera. Todo el tiempo que la veterinaria estuvo trabajando, Naruto se había mantenido aferrado al pecho de Sasuke, murmurando para sí.

Al termino de su trabajo, Hana cruzo la sala hasta llegar al lugar donde Akamaru se hallaba enfurruñado, se inclino lo suficiente para tener su rostro a la vista del canino, y una vez obteniendo la atención de este le dio un pequeño golpe en la nariz…-Perrito malo-…regaño, Akamaru gimió lastimero y bajo sus orejas para cubrir sus ojos…-No vuelvas a atacar a Sasuke-

Akamaru se escabullo de la habitación una vez que Hana salió. Cuando su hermana se hubiese ido, Kiba se acerco a Naruto e inclinándose poso una mano en la espalda del rubio…-Hey Naruto-…murmuro…-Esta bien-

Un gruñido salió de la garganta de Sasuke, alejando a Naruto lejos del toque de Kiba. Este aqueo una ceja retrocediendo ligeramente…-Whoaaa-…se rio entre dientes…-¿Tan celoso eres?-

Sasuke ignoro al hombre perro, y apretó a Naruto disfrutando de este tiempo con su dueño. Naruto había estado en calidad de peluche todo este tiempo. Sasuke tenía su cola enredada alrededor de la cintura de Naruto en conjunto con sus brazos, su nariz se hundía en la hebras doradas, al tiempo en que inhalaba profundamente su esencia.

Naruto dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando se dio cuenta que Sasuke estaba bien. Estaba fuera de peligro, estaba bien. Había estado tan asustado. Sasuke había estado en peligro, y su cuerpo había reaccionado por instinto, quería asegurarse que estaba bien, de que todavía estaba allí. Así que había tenido que…

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron de sobremanera al darse cuenta que estaba en los brazos de Sasuke, con su cola alrededor de su cintura…

-Ahhhh, Gato pervertido-…grito…

****--x--****

Sasuke no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se curvara en su rostro, al tiempo en que se sentaba en la silla, mirando como Naruto corría de un lado a otro por la cocina mientras le hacia la comida. Después del ataque su dueño estaba siendo muy amable, le cuidaba y era complaciente con él.

Naruto dejo el plato frente a Sasuke, sonriéndole alegremente. Quería que el gato estuviese feliz. Se había percatado que cuando Sasuke estaba triste, intentaba violarlo. Así que un Sasuke feliz, era un Sasuke bueno.

Sasuke levanto la ceja mirando la comida, antes de dirigir su mirada hacia Naruto…-Estoy herido-…dijo arrastrando las palabras con una sonrisa…-Así que, tienes que darme de comer-

Naruto entrecerró los ojos brevemente, antes de suspirar y sentarse junto al gato. Cogió los palillos con la mano, tomo un pedazo de sushi del plato y lo llevo hacia los labios de Sasuke, presionando levemente. Sasuke sonrió, saco su lengua y lamio la comida antes de abrir la boca. Naruto llevo el pedazo de sushi al interior de la boca del felino, asintiendo con satisfacción cuando el gato obedientemente mordió el sushi. Estaba por retirar su mano, pero la pálida mano de Sasuke se movió mas rápido que una flecha y tomo su mano, para bajar su cara y lamer un grano de arroz que se había quedado perdido en la mano del rubio.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-…pregunto con recelo, mientras Sasuke seguía lamiendo su mano…-¿Sasuke?-

-Los gatos lamen a sus dueños todo el tiempo-…dijo Sasuke encogiéndose de hombros, Naruto entrecerró los ojos.

-Ya basta-…ordeno, Sasuke lamio su mano una última vez antes de obedecer.

Naruto levanto una nueva pieza de alimento, y Sasuke abrió la boca enseguida. Naruto le dio de comer al gato con rapidez, mojando el sushi en salsa de soja o wasabi, conforme le era solicitado…-Creo que tendrás que quedarte por un tiempo-…murmuro Naruto, olvidando su plan de –mantener feliz a Sasuke-…-No puedo devolverte ahora que estas herido-

-Tú no me devolverás, en absoluto-…gruño Sasuke mirando al rubio.

-Obviamente estas delirando por la enfermedad-…murmuro Naruto bajando los palillos…-Después hablaremos de esto-…dijo Naruto, levantándose para salir de la cocina.

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos mientras veía salir a Naruto. Definitivamente no había forma en que Naruto lo devolviera.

****--x--****

Como de costumbre Sasuke se negó esa noche a dormir en el sofá. El orgullo de Naruto le impedía a si mismo dormir en el sofá. Su mascota no iba a echarlo de su cama. Naruto trato de poner límites estrictos todas las noches, durante la semana que Sasuke había estado con él, consistían en "burbujas de espacio personal", y guardarse sus opiniones respecto los ronquidos, pero Sasuke siempre rompía la mayoría de las normas, afortunadamente siempre terminaba invadiendo el espacio personal de Naruto, enrollando su cola alrededor del rubio, y atrayéndolo hacia sí.

Naruto siempre terminaba en los brazos de Sasuke, haciendo puchero, y al final terminaba relajándose ante el cálido abrazo. El nunca lo reconocería, pero aquello no era tan malo. Sasuke siempre se ponía sentimental cuando Naruto regresaba de trabajar. Era evidente, ya que se le "perdía" durante todo el día, decir que a Naruto no le gustaba que alguien le esperara en casa, que lo extrañara, sería una completa mentira.

Así que esa noche, Naruto se hallaba acurrucado en el pecho de Sasuke, mientras leía un libro. Sasuke feliz, ronroneaba en su oído. Era muy agradable, esa Noche Sasuke no estaba siendo demasiado pervertido, además que mantenía sus manos y su cola – en sí mismo. El único afecto que le daba era, el abrazo en el que lo mantenía y la mano que acariciaba suavemente su cabello.

Naruto bostezo y parpadeo como un búho. Se estaba cansando. La mano en su pelo desapareció, para aparecer en su libro…-¿Eh?-…Naruto miro a Sasuke, quien estaba marcando la pagina en la que iba con su separador decorado con ranas…-¿Sasuke?-

Sasuke coloco el libro en la mesita de noche, y después le sonrió a Naruto…-Es hora de dormir-…murmuro mientras con un clic, apagaba la luz. Mientras Naruto trataba de adaptarse a la repentina oscuridad, Sasuke se deslizo hacia abajo en la cama. Sus ojos estaban perfectamente adaptados a estar sin luz, por lo tanto se acomodo cuidadosamente, hasta que Naruto quedo prácticamente echado sobre él.

-hmmmm-…Naruto ignoro la posición, se hallaba torpemente cómodo y relajado sobre el pecho de Sasuke. Permitiéndose un breve momento de debilidad, se acurruco contra el calor que desprendía el cuerpo contrario. Miro hacia arriba, tratando de penetra la oscuridad, pero no podía.

Aprovechando la ceguera de Naruto, Sasuke se inclino hasta posar sus labios sobre los de Naruto depositando un suave beso. Había sido bueno durante toda la noche, manteniendo sus manos sobre sí mismo, cuando lo único que quería era violar a su dueño hasta el amanecer, porque lo que había decidido que merecía ese momento de dulzura.

Naruto gruño ligeramente, y Sasuke se alejo. El rubio dejo caer su cabeza contra el pecho de Sasuke, completamente ruborizado…-Deja eso-…murmuro…-Gatito malo-

Sasuke hizo caso omiso de lo dicho por su dueño, apretando el agarre que tenían sus brazos y cola alrededor de Naruto. Sasuke pensó que era curioso que el cuerpo de Naruto, encajara perfectamente en sus brazos…-Buenas noches Naruto-…suspiro Sasuke, y cerró los ojos, perdiéndose la sonrisa que oscilaba en la cara de Naruto.

-Buenas noches-…susurro Naruto a cambio. A él le gustaba tener a alguien a quien decirle "Buenas noches", tanto como le gustaba tener a alguien que le dijese, "Buenos días", y "Bienvenido a casa".

Aunque él no lo admitía, a Naruto le gustaba Sasuke.

*******-x--x-*******

Hola, bueno debo decir que no esperaba regresar tan pronto, pero sus reviews me emocionaran tanto que, ala, aquí me tienen traduciendo el segundo capítulo.

Me alegra que les gustara, la historia es muy buena, y la verdad es que me estoy esforzando en verdad traducir no es fácil, pero ahí la llevo.

Ah que con el Sasuke tan pervertido, jaja me alegra que les gustara, aunque debo decir que Naruto no se resiste mucho que digamos XD, ya que lo admita le gusta Sasuke.

En fin me alegra que no le pasara nada malo, y no pasara de una mordida mendigo Akamaru, me estropea al gato. Aunque ya vimos la utilidad de la cola de Sasuke XD.

Nos vemos el siguiente capítulo ya que… no mejor no adelanto, aunque espero traerlo pronto, en la semana si me es posible, pero antes debo actualizar Herencia de sangre, o cuando menos tratar que mi beta tenga los capítulos para corregirlos.

Saludos…y sigan dejando reviews, que si me emociono…actualizo más rápido…

Agradecimientos a… **bitch, UsuRaKantochi, axelia uchiha, Kuroko du Lincourt, naruchan147, Natsuhi-chan, ginna, cari-kun, ame no itami, luna, megu-chan, nya-chan, coptesita, neko-sasunaru**… a las que tienen cuenta les pude responder su review personalmente, y aquellas que no, lo lamento pero al no tener un e-mail. O algo no pude hacerlo, aun asi sepan que agradezco su review, y las palabras me han animado a continuar mas rápido, ahora si…adiós.


	3. Chapter 3

**Titulo:** El Gato Chesire

**Autor:** Tanuki-Mara

**Traductor:** UmiReira

**Pairing:** SasuNaruSasu

**Advertencias:** Yaoi, Lemon, Mpreg, OoC, UA

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, (si, si Sasuke lo sabemos Naruto es tuyo, pero los derechos son de Kishi XD), The Chesire Cat, no me pertenece a mi, si no a su autora Tanuki-Mara, sin embargo ella me permitió traducir su fantástico fic al español, no gano nada haciendo esto.

**Comentarios: **Hola bueno si regrese pronto, no pude evitarlo…si el capitulo pasado les gusto…esperen a ver este, les fascinara, que digo les súper excitara XD…sin más preámbulos vallamos pues…

**El Gato Chesire**

**Capitulo III –**

*******-x--x-*******

Naruto se froto los ojos soñolientos, chocando con el sofá en el que había dormido la siesta. Cada vez que Sasuke ronroneaba a su alrededor, siempre terminaba calmándose, le era tan fácil conciliar el sueño. Había caído de nuevo… - Maldito Gato-

Naruto abrió la puerta dispuesto a gruñirle a quien había osado a despertarle. Para su sorpresa Kakashi se encontraba en su puerta, esta vez su expresión era una tumba. El hombre generalmente alegre se había ido, en su lugar se hallaba un serio hombre de negocios.

-Kakashi-…La voz de Naruto se mostro cauta…-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-

-Bueno, tú me pediste que viniera-…dijo barajeando algunos papeles…-Tenemos un nuevo propietario para Sasuke, según lo solicitaste, está aquí listo y ansioso para recoger a Sasuke-

-Un-Nuevo propietario-…susurro Naruto…-¿Qué?-

Kakashi se hizo a un lado, revelando a un hombre pálido cuyos ojos parecían brillar como el oro. Su pelo negro y largo enmarcaba su rostro albino, en sus labios había un rictus condescendiente.

-Naruto este es Orochimaru-…presento Kakashi…-¡¡Sasuke!!-…el gato había llegado allí de inmediato. Entrecerró los ojos al ver a Kakashi y a Orohimaru, antes de pasar su cola alrededor de la cintura de Naruto.

-¿Qué?-…exigió, Kakashi choco sus ojos con los suyos…-Sasuke, cumple con Orochimaru el será tu nuevo dueño-

-NO-…fue la palabra que salió de inmediato de la boca de Sasuke. Se acerco a Naruto y su cola comenzó a serpentear de manera elegante.

-No tienes elección-…continuo Kakashi…-La elección es de Naruto-

Naruto miro la ira en los ojos de Sasuke. Las orbes negras crujían con odio, traspasando a Orochimaru…-No-…la palabra fue un suave susurro en la boca de Naruto, el cual nadie escucho.

-Solo firma aquí-…dijo Kakashi, sosteniendo un portapapeles…-aquí, y aquí-

Naruto se quedo viendo la hoja con los ojos muy abiertos, ahí señalaba que solo tenía que firmar y Sasuke se iría. El gato pervertido que quería violarlo, que insistía en compartir la cama con él, que le besaba cada vez que tenia oportunidad con sus suaves labios, suaves labios.

-NO-…el portapapeles cayó al ser abofeteado por Naruto, retrocediendo ligeramente…-No, no, no-

Sasuke estaba rígido entorno a él, completamente inmóvil. La forma de mirar a Naruto, fue evidente incluso para Kakashi.

Una sonrisa se dibujo en la cara de Kakashi, mientras se inclinaba para recoger el portapapeles…-Bueno entonces-…se rio entre dientes…-Bien-

-Espera-…Orochimaru, el hombre desconocido susurro…-Sus ojos estaban lívidos mientras miraba hacia abajo a Naruto, sus uñas se enterraban en la palma de su mano…-Eso no está bien-…gruño el hombre. Kakashi se giro hacia él con un encogimiento de hombros.

-No podemos hacer nada-…respondió Kakashi…-Naruto es propietario legal de Sasuke-

-Esto no ha terminado-…mascullo entre dientes el hombre, antes de girar sobre sus talones. Recorrió el pasillo hasta perderse. Con una pequeña inclinación, Kakashi se despidió antes de seguirle prácticamente saltando.

Tan pronto como se fueron Naruto cerró la puerta. ¡Malditos!, Suponían que podían presentarse y quitarle a Sasuke, así sin más. ¿¡Quienes se creían que eran!?

Antes que Naruto pudiese pensar sobre cualquier otra cosa referente a Sasuke, este le golpeo contra la puerta, con sus labios firmemente unidos a los del rubio. Naruto chillo cuando Sasuke le obligo a dejar colarse a su lengua, saboreando por completo aquella dulce cavidad. Naruto trato de empujarlo y Sasuke se alejo para mirarlo a la cara.

-No-…susurro…-Piensas mantenerme aquí, no quieres que me alejen de ti, ¿¡Que mierda quieres de mi!?-

Naruto se sonrojo, mirando hacia ambos lados evitando la oscura mirada. Se dejo caer contra la puerta, ignorando el cuerpo de Sasuke pegado al suyo.

-No te fijes demasiado en ello-…Sasuke ronroneo ligeramente, mientras se apoyaba para comenzar a delinear con su lengua el cuello de Naruto. Por primera vez Naruto se lo permitió. Inclino la cabeza hacia atrás, jadeando ligeramente cuando Sasuke comenzó a succionar su cuello. Naruto fue incapaz de evitar que Sasuke marcara su cuello, tanto como le pegara en gana.

Naruto dejo salir un gran suspiro tembloroso, cuando sus manos se encontraron el cabello azabache. Acaricio los mechones negros, al tiempo en que sus ojos se cerraban. Sasuke se abrió paso hacia abajo poco a poco, comenzó a deslizar sus manos hacia el estomago de Naruto, levantando ligeramente la camisa de la parte de abajo. Las manos de Sasuke eran demasiado frías en comparación de la cálida piel de Naruto, bajo ligeramente hacia los pantalones.

Una vez que habia levantado la camisa del rubio lo suficientemente alto, traslado sus labios del cuello al pecho, succionando con dureza. Naruto no pudo reprimir más su gemido, por mucho que lo hubiese intentado, con sus manos tirando con fuerza de las hebras azabaches. Las manos de Sasuke se mudaron de nuevo hacia el pantalón de Naruto, su dueño a penas y se percato de cuando la cremallera de estos fue desabrochada, ni si quiera noto cuando se deslizaron hacia abajo.

Naruto sin embargo, si se percato de cuando las manos de Sasuke pasaron directo de sus pantalones, al interior de su calzoncillo. La mano fría alrededor de su duro miembro, le provocaron jadear sonoramente. Sasuke atendía los pezones del rubio, mientras su mano se movía de manera rápida y eficaz, en movimientos practicados.

-Naa…-…Naruto miro a Sasuke, quien se hallaba entretenido en su pecho…-Sa-Sas…-

El gato sonrió alrededor del pezón de Naruto, antes de dejarse caer de rodillas, asegurándose de dejar un rastro de saliva con su lengua. Una vez al nivel del miembro erecto de Naruto, se apodero de su base, deslizando su lengua hacia la punta. La respiración de Naruto se acelero, y su agarre sobre el cabello de Sasuke se hizo aun más notorio. Una de sus manos se deslizo hacia arriba, hasta llegar a su boca para cubrirla, mientas miraba a Sasuke con ojos muy abiertos. Sasuke le sonrió, antes de tragarse su polla de un movimiento certero.

Naruto gemía en voz alta, y aunque la mano en su boca amortiguaba un poco los sonidos, para Sasuke aquello era la cosa más dulce que jamás había escuchado. Sasuke aspiraba la sabrosa polla de su dueño, queriendo escuchar mas y mas, de aquellos sonidos.

Y Naruto se entrego. Gimió sobre su mano, sus ojos se habían cerrado, y un sonrojo bailaba en sus mejillas. Sasuke trago aun mas, saboreando el liquido pre-seminal. Otro gemido escapo de Naruto, al tiempo en que su cabeza se golpeaba contra la pared. Sasuke chupaba aun mas, quería llevar a su dueño al clímax, quería probar a su duelo. Quería conocer el sabor de su esencia.

Como si esperase una señal de Naruto, este apretó su pelo de manera dolorosa. Un espasmo sacudió su cuerpo, y se vino en la boca ansiosa de Sasuke quien le había estado esperando. Naruto se permitió dejar salir un grito, cuando llego al orgasmo, Sasuke abajo se trago todo. El gato dejo escapar un gemido de gusto, antes de sacar el miembro de Naruto de su boca.

Naruto cayó al suelo, de rodillas cuando todo hubo finalizado. Todavía se hallaba jadeando cuando miro a Sasuke, quien le miraba con un aire de suficiencia. Sasuke decidido, le robo el aliento con largo y profundo beso, y sin embargo también era suave. Una vez que Naruto se convirtió en un montón de gelatina en sus brazos, Sasuke se retiro, llegando a acariciar la barba de Naruto. Con una leve sonrisa se levanto, mientras los ojos de Naruto le seguían.

Sasuke salió de la habitación, dejando tras él a su aturdido dobe. A pesar de que le había permitido hacer eso, no pensaba tentar su suerte.

El dobe, básicamente estaba acorralado.

****-x-****

Naruto se quedo mirando el techo por encima de su cama. Sus pensamientos como de costumbre giraban en torno a Sasuke. Ese maldito gato lo confundía. Naruto no tenía idea de cuándo empezó a sentir deseo por el gato, pero no podía negarlo ahora. Quería a Sasuke, pensaba mantenerlo, y nada iba a cambiar eso.

Al acordarse de su anterior encuentro con Sasuke se sonrojo. Había estado tan enojado con Kakashi, tan enojado con aquel hombre, Orochimaru, tan enojado con el mismo. El se odiaba a sí mismo, por haber tratado de sacar a Sasuke de su vida durante todo este tiempo, lloriqueando sobre Kakashi.

Pero, sobre todo, Naruto estaba enojado con Sasuke. Sasuke se había abierto camino en el corazón de Naruto, de manera fácil. Naruto tenía la sensación de que si Sasuke era arrancado de ahí, dejaría un gran vacío atrás.

Naruto se incorporo bruscamente. ¿Dónde estaba Sasuke? Naruto había ido a dormir la siesta, y había dejado al gato leyendo en el sofá. Sasuke le había lanzado una mirada, que decía claramente…" ¿A dónde diablos vas?", pero Naruto le había ignorado.

Naruto subió las piernas sobre el borde de la cama, antes de levantarse. En su camino Naruto termino en la cocina, pensaba decir una mentira inocente. Sobre la mesa había una nota, la clara caligrafía del gato se apreciaba en ella.

_Dobe._

_He ido a dar un paseo, regreso mas tarde._

_Sasuke. _

Naruto se encogió de hombros, antes de arrugar la nota y arrojarla al suelo. Sabía que Sasuke regresaría después, y lo tendría pegado a él, igual que un perro, pero a Naruto no le importaba.

Cruzando la puerta, Naruto cogió las llaves y se fue cerrando la puerta tras él. Se metió las manos a los bolsillos, mientras caminaba por el pasillo, preguntándose_…¿Dónde diablos esta Sasuke?_

****-x-****

Sasuke hacía caso omiso de las miradas extrañas que le eran dirigidas, mientras deambulaba por la larga calle. Estaba harto de estar encerrado todo el tiempo en aquel lugar, además el dobe se había ido a dormir la siesta sin él. Así que había decidido ir a dar un paseo, negándose a creer que estaba enfurruñado.

Sasuke pasó por un pequeño callejón, deteniéndose al ver a un inocente gato mirándole. El animal tenía el cabello rojizo, y unos enormes ojos como rubís. Sasuke se acerco al gato, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Le tendió una mano al animal, y su sonrisa se hizo más amplia al ver como se acercaba a su mano con confianza. Sasuke se agacho a su lado, acariciando su cabeza y ganándose un ronroneo.

-Bueno un gato, con un gatito-

Los vellos alrededor del cuello de Sasuke se erizaron, al igual que su cola. El gatito dejo escapar un silbido antes de girarse y huir. Sasuke se levanto y se volvió hacia el orador, con su cola envuelta alrededor de su cuerpo.

Orochimaru sonrió, mientras daba un paso más hacia Sasuke. Sasuke dio un paso hacia atrás, aquel hombre pálido no le gustaba…-Ven a casa conmigo, gatito-…susurro Orochimaru…-Te comprare un collar nuevo, y podremos jugar toda la noche-

El estomago de Sasuke se revolvió ante las palabras del hombre, dio otro paso hacia tras, con sus ojos clavados en los oro…-Vete a la mierda-…dijo entre dientes…-Ven junto a mí, y te daré una patada en el culo-

Los ojos dorados de Orochimaru se entrecerraron, su ceño se frunció.

-No será difícil-…advirtió Sasuke…-Voy a usar la fuerza, de ser necesario-

Paso a paso, la tensión se rompió cuando el chillido de Naruto se escucho a la vuelta de la esquina, detrás de Sasuke, derrapando hasta llegar hasta el…-¡Sasuke!-…grito…-¡Que ha- ahhh la serpiente-

Sasuke sonrió cuando los ojos de Orochimaru repararon en Naruto. Su cola se escurrió alrededor de la cintura de Naruto.

-Jodete-…dijo Sasuke mirando a Naruto…-Ya tengo dueño-

-Y tu eres su mascota, pronto se va a hartar de ti, y cuando lo haga yo estaré esperando-

-No, no lo hare-…grito Naruto, no tenía idea de lo que el hombre pálido hacia ahí, pero no le gustaba nada…-No me hartare de el-

-Por favor-…siseo Orochimaru…-Es solo un instrumento, o tal vez sea él quien se aburra de ti-

Naruto no espero a escuchar mas, tomo la mano de Sasuke y tiro de él fuera del callejón. Sasuke no se resistió, le permitió a Naruto arrástralo por la calle hasta su apartamento. Naruto estaba echando humo, durante todo el trayecto del ascensor, hizo caso omiso de Sasuke, el gato lanzo un fuerte ronroneo. Una vez que llegaron a su apartamento, Naruto empujo a Sasuke dentro, y cerró la puerta tras ellos.

-Te he comprado-…gruño Naruto, cuando Sasuke se volvió hacia el…-_Yo soy_ tu dueño, ¡Tu perteneces aquí, _conmigo_!-

-Ya lo sé-…respondió con calma Sasuke. No iba a discutir eso, es lo que le había estado diciendo a Naruto desde que llego. Naruto empujo a Sasuke sobre el sofá, y se sentó a horcajadas sobre el gato. Sus enojados ojos azules se clavaron en Sasuke.

-¡No puedes salir!-…Grito Naruto, con un ligero tinte de angustia en su voz…-¡No puedes!-

Sasuke siempre fue un gato oportunista. Vio una oportunidad abierta, y se aprovecho de esta. –como con Akamaru – como ahora-

Los labios de Sasuke se cerraron sobre los de Naruto, deslizando su mano hacia los cabellos dorados, tirando de la boca más suave. Naruto no protesto por primera vez, en cambio sus manos se digirieron a las hebras azabache, tirando de ellas para poder juntar su boca aun mas con la contraria. Sasuke dejo a su lengua bailar sobre el labio inferior de Naruto, este soltó un pequeño gemido, haciendo que se abrieran para él.

Cuando la lengua del gato se deslizo dentro de su boca, Naruto aumento el agarre sobre el cabello del azabache. Las manos de Sasuke se deslizaron dentro de la camisa de Naruto, frotando la cálida piel, lo que le valió gemidos de su adorable dobe. Naruto pronto, comenzó a moverse adelante y atrás, en un vaivén que aumento la presión en la entrepierna. Sasuke libero su boca, para aferrarse ahora al cuello de Naruto, chupando, masticando. Naruto jadeo pesadamente, cuando Sasuke llego a su clavícula, el también lamio el cuello de Sasuke, el azabache tiro de él.

No se detuvieron a pensar, aun cuando Sasuke arranco la camisa de Naruto. La tensión sexual había aumentado a un nivel insoportable, lo cual era visible cuando la camisa de Sasuke se unió a la de Naruto en el suelo. Sus bocas recorrían todo lo que podían de la deliciosa carne del otro, dejando marcas a su paso. Cuando Naruto comenzó a quitar los pantalones de Sasuke, el gato guiándose por la lógica, aumento los frenéticos movimientos que tenían. Naruto se recargo sobre el hombro de Sasuke, y sus piernas se enrollaron alrededor de la cintura del gato. Sasuke llevo a su dueño, con torpeza a la habitación y le tiro a la cama. Naruto atrajo a Sasuke hacia él, comenzando un fogoso y húmedo enfrentamiento entre sus bocas.

Sasuke se situó entre las piernas de Naruto, quitando con rapidez los molestos pantalones que le impedían ver por completo a su dobe. Naruto pataleo impaciente, buscando sentir a Sasuke. Sasuke arrojo la ropa que antes le impedía tocarlo, quito los bóxer de Naruto, y su propia ropa termino en el suelo junto a la del rubio.

Cuando las manos de Sasuke habían desnudado por completo al rubio, este esperaba algún ataque de timidez. Sin embargo pareció volverse más audaz, halando a Sasuke, deseoso de contacto. Sasuke llevo sus caderas hacia abajo, haciendo que se frotaran contra las del rubio, un leve gemido hizo fricción contra la piel del cuello de Naruto, este por su parte soltó uno que hizo eco con el del gato. Su boca parecía haber tomado vida propia, no sabía como había sucedido y sinceramente no le importaba, pero tenía que hacer algo con el flujo de gemidos que salían de ella.

Cuando Naruto prendió de nuevo su boca en el cuello de Sasuke, este era consciente de lo que el rubio trataba de hacer. Su adorable dode estaba tratando de amortiguar los fuertes sonidos que salían de su boca, tratando de evitar que llegaran a los oídos de Sasuke. Sasuke no quería eso. Se movió hacia abajo, sacando su cuello fuera del alcance del rubio, y esperando tomar un pezón del rubio entre su boca. La respiración de Naruto se volvió irregular conforme Sasuke comenzó a chupar, y los gemidos comenzaron a escapar. Sasuke tomo el otro pezón con su mano, sonriendo sobre el que estaba en su boca, cuando los sonidos de Naruto se hicieron más fuertes. Su cola se contrajo ligeramente, y Sasuke decidió que había esperado suficiente. La enrollo alrededor de la polla de Naruto, frotando suavemente.

Naruto se paralizo ante el triple asalto, su mente se perdió por completo. Si se hubiese detenido a pensar seguramente se habría preguntado a donde se había ido Sasuke, pero ni tiempo tuvo de ello hasta que la mano que estaba sobre su otro pezón desapareció.

-Sa-Sasuke-…pregunto levantando levemente la cabeza, fijando su vista en la azabache que aun se hallaba entretenida en su pecho...-¿Qué-que? ahhh-

La cabeza de Naruto cayó hacia atrás, cuando la cola le apretó antes de comenzar a frotar más fuerte. La mente de Naruto se quedo en blanco, hasta que sintió un dedo frio rodeando su entrada.

El aliento de Naruto fue capturado, y se obligo a relajarse. Quería esto, _Dios lo quería. _Abrió mas la piernas y miro a Sasuke a través de sus borrosos ojos, los oscuros ojos de Sasuke le miraron llenos de lujuria y deseo. Naruto nunca había visto a nadie que le deseara y necesitara tanto. Una suave risa revoloteo en el rostro de Naruto, Sasuke le regreso la sonrisa.

Naruto grito, cerrando los ojos, cuando el dedo empujo, y la cola comenzó a moverse más rápido, buscando distraerlo del dedo, pero Naruto llevo sus manos hacia abajo, tomando la cola y parando todo movimiento. Naruto podía sentir los ojos de Sasuke sobre él, pero decidió ignorarlos, centrándose en el dedo que se movía dentro y fuera de el. Quería centrarse en el, sentirlo, deleitarse con él. Se sentía tan bien. Cuando Sasuke añadió un segundo dedo, buscando extender su estrecha entrada, las manos de Naruto se retiraron permitiendo que la cola reiniciara sus movimientos. Sasuke rápidamente le hizo olvidarse del dolor, distrayéndolo de la manera más placentera. Pronto un tercer dedo se añadió, y la cara de Naruto se descompuso. Bien ahora sentía dolor.

-Naruto mírame-…Sasuke respiraba, se inclino hasta quedar cara a cara con su dueño…-Naruto-

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron, y miraron los negros de Sasuke. Sasuke sonrio levemente antes de inclinarse para capturar los carnosos labios de Naruto. Naruto se entrego por completo al beso, un gemido viajo a través de la boca de Sasuke.

Naruto libero sus labios para gritar, llegando a coger los brazos de Sasuke. Sasuke miro a Naruto, y se sorprendió al ver como la lujuria y el deseo en sus ojos se hacía más prominente.

-Toca de nuevo ahí-…susurro Naruto…-¡Oh dios, por favor toca de nuevo ahí!-

Sasuke empujo tocando en el lugar que le había sido indicado, y sonrió cuando Naruto soltó un chillido. Toco un par de veces más, hasta que sintió que era suficiente.

Sasuke se retiro por completo de Naruto, sentándose sobre sus patas traseras ante la inspección de Naruto. Naruto jadeaba fuertemente, mirando hacia él. La cola de Sasuke se deslizo del miembro de Naruto, hacia su interior. Naruto entrecerró los ojos, y se sentó, capturando la resbaladiza cola.

-No-…dijo entre dientes…-De ninguna manera, no, y un cuerno-

Sasuke puso mala cara, pero asintió con la cabeza y retiro la cola. Ya podría meterla en el interior de Naruto en otro momento. Rápidamente tomo el tubo de lubricante y puso un poco sobre su mano, y sobre su dura polla. Naruto se movió un poco en la cama, con sus ojos fijos en Sasuke.

Sasuke se apoyo, buscando posicionarse fuera de la estrecha entrada. Sus ojos estaban puestos en Naruto, pidiendo permiso silenciosamente. Naruto asintió con la cabeza, con movimiento desesperado.

-Oh dios, si-…dijo jadeando…-Si, si, si-

Sasuke comenzó a empujar, tomando de las caderas a Naruto. La cara de Naruto se torció ante el dolor. Sasuke se empalo en el apretado y caliente interior, Naruto logro girar hasta estar a su lado, sus manos estaban apretadas en puños y escondidas debajo de su barbilla, su cara estaba contraída. Sasuke sonrió, mientras buscaba bajar la pierna de Naruto de modo de dejarlo a horcajadas sobre él, el movimiento provoco que entrara más adentro. Lanzo la otra pierna de Naruto al hombro, antes de empujar y estar completamente adentro de aquel cálido interior.

Naruto soltó un llanto desesperado, retorciéndose sobre la polla de Sasuke. El Neko se inclino hasta llegar a su cuello, y comenzar a lamer, esperando a que su dueño se adaptara, dejando huellas en la morena piel, sonriendo ante cada una.

Naruto respiro un poco, antes de moverse un poco. Miro a Sasuke, quien el miro con la ceja levantada.

-Está bien-…susurro Naruto…-Muévete.

Sasuke no vacilo. Se retiro antes de entrar de nuevo, causando que Naruto gritara, Sasuke comenzó a moverse saliendo y entrando, sin ningún patrón o ritmo en particular.

-Uwa-…la cara de Naruto estaba contraída en una mueca…- Ngh. S'ke…nahhh-

Sasuke estaba feliz antes los ruidos que Naruto hacia, su interior se apretaba, haciéndole más difícil que se moviera, hasta que golpeo la próstata de Naruto. El rubio lanzo un nuevo grito, un sonido hermoso, arrugando las sabanas entre sus manos. Sasuke rio entre dientes, al tiempo en que tocaba aquel lugar una y otra vez, su cola serpenteaba alrededor del pene de Naruto. Naruto soltó un sollozo producto del placer, tirando aun mas de las sabanas.

Sasuke dejo escapar un ronco gemido bajo cuando se inclino sobre Naruto. El calor, la presión, _todo, _era increíble. Sus olores llenaron la habitación, provocando mareos en Sasuke, cuando estos asaltaron su nariz. Quería que su aroma fuera permanente en Naruto, que quedase incrustado en su piel. Quería que todos supieran que Naruto le pertenecía, y que el pertenecía a Naruto.

Naruto dejo escapar un grito, cuando Sasuke comenzó a moverse más rápido. Sasuke quería que ambos llegaran juntos, que ambos llegaran al final de la felicidad, al mismo tiempo. Naruto lo miro cuando él se volcó sobre su estomago, liberando su pierna, y deslizando la otra por el hombro hacia abajo. Se agarro a las caderas de Naruto con más fuerza, inclinándose sobre él y embistiendo con toda su fuerza. La cama golpeo contra la pared. Naruto gritaba, cuando Sasuke con cada embiste golpeaba su próstata.

De pronto Naruto apretó aun mas entorno a su pene, un grito desgarro su garganta, viniéndose sobre la cola de Sasuke, y sobre su propio pecho. Cuando el anillo alrededor del ano apretó aun más, Sasuke se vino. Embistió unas cuantas veces más, antes de salir y derramar su simiente fuera del culo de Naruto, salpicándolos en el acto. A Sasuke no le importaba, y sospechaba que a Naruto tampoco. El simplemente se desplomo sobre su dueño, y se deslizo hacia afuera al mismo tiempo. Cuando ambos recuperaron el aliento, Naruto se movió debajo de Sasuke. El gato se giro, permitiendo que el dobe respirara, y se girara sobre su espalda.

-Ahora-…dijo Sasuke jadeando…-Ya no puedes devolverme-

Naruto le miro a los ojos, antes de que una suave risa se extendiera por su cara.

-Y yo no quiero-

*******-x-x-*******

Wuaaa aquí está el tercer capítulo… ¿Ven? Les dije que les gustaría XD.

Al fin el ansiado lemon ha llegado, Naruto solo necesito un empujoncito para ceder ante los encantos de Sasu-neko. Adoro la relación dueño-mascota que tienen esos dos, ¿se dan cuenta que siempre se hace lo que dice o quiere Sasuke?, me pregunto…¿Quién domestico a quien? XD.

Oh, pero no crean que aquí se soluciona todo aun les faltan cosas por pasar a nuestros tortolitos consentidos.

En fin, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, un beso y un abrazo a todas.

¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!...

Que todo se les cumpla, les deseo lo mejor.

Por cierto hablando con Tanuki, me dijo que le alegra ver la respuesta que ha tenido el fic, aun cuando ella no habla español en absoluto, pero espera ver mas reviews XD.

Agradecimientos a- **Yopos, ginna, Natsuhi-chan, Ranmen-chan, Kuroko du Lincourt, UsuRaKantochi en buSca de TeMe, Mikiita, luna, lena_Kagamine, ame no itami, nya-chan, naruchan147, natsu-miyamoto, Lyra Raven-k, coptesita, Hime-Sora, Enit Shadow, Azura 33, Kitsune_neko, nakatsu-suichi.**

Y a todas las que leen, y no dejan review gracias por su tiempo, y bueno si cambio de Nick, sepan que sigo siendo la misma Umi XD, solo cambiare de Nick.


	4. Chapter 4

**Titulo:** El Gato Chesire

**Autor:** Tanuki-Mara

**Traductor:** UmiReira

**Pairing:** SasuNaruSasu

**Advertencias:** Yaoi, Lemon, Mpreg, OoC, UA

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, (si, si Sasuke lo sabemos Naruto es tuyo, pero los derechos son de Kishi XD), The Chesire Cat, no me pertenece a mi, si no a su autora Tanuki-Mara, sin embargo ella me permitió traducir su fantástico fic al español, no gano nada haciendo esto.

**El Gato Chesire**

**Capitulo IV –**

*******-x--x-*******

Sasuke sacudió la cabeza y resoplo ante la camiseta que Naruto le mostro. Naruto le dirigió una mirada antes de lanzar la prenda al montón de descuentos que se hallaba justo a su espalda. Tomo otra camiseta, pero Sasuke pego un manotazo antes de que se la mostrase si quiera.

-Bien-…Dijo al fin el rubio…-Encuentra algo por ti mismo entonces-

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza, alejándose dispuesto a encontrar por sí mismo una prenda de buen gusto. No quería admitirlo pero el dobe se veía bien llevando esos colores naranjas y brillantes. Curioseo un par de cosas antes de pararse en un estante a mirar lo que allí se exhibía.

-¡Naruto!-

Sasuke casi se rompe el cuello al girar la cabeza para ver a la dueña de aquella voz femenina. Una chica de cabello rosa corría por la tienda en dirección a Naruto, llevaba una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Los ojos de Sasuke se achicaron cuando la chica llego hasta Naruto, y colgó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Naruto le devolvió la sonrisa, y le abrazo por la cintura a cambio.

-Oe Sakura-…Escucho Sasuke mientras se escabullía para quedar más cerca…-¿Qué ha pasado?-

-Oh, no mucho-…se rio ella, mientras él la soltaba…-No te he visto en años-

-Si-…dijo Naruto rascándose la nuca…-He estado ocupado-

Sasuke miro con recelo como la chica mostraba su cadera, y enrollaba un mechón de su pelo en uno de sus dedos.

-Bueno, tenemos que salir a cenar-…sugirió…-Tu sabes para ponernos al día-

Sasuke aguanto las palabras que tenía en la boca, y se contuvo de lanzarse contra la mujer. ¡Ella estaba coqueteando con él!, ¡Ella le estaba coqueteando a _su_ dode!. La cola de Sasuke se enfado, y se abstuvo de enrollarse alrededor de su dobe, y gruñirle a la mujer.

-Claro-…concordó Naruto, ajeno a todo, y sin percatarse de que la mujer le estaba coqueteando…-Suena muy bien-

Sasuke puso sus ojos con irritación sobre la mujer. No solo era humana, si no que era _mujer_, una hembra. ¿Es eso lo que Naruto quería?, ¿Una hembra humana?

-Ok, te llamo-…dijo Sakura. Ella le echo los brazos al cuello una vez más, empujando su cuerpo para acercarlo más contra el suyo. Sasuke soltó un leve gruñido sin que este fuese percibido por los humanos, y ella se fue.

En un segundo Sasuke estaba junto a Naruto. Todavía podía percibir el extraño olor de la mujer, sobre su dobe. No le gusto. Ni un poquito.

-A casa-…gruño…-¡Ahora, dobe!-

-¿Eh?-…Naruto miro a Sasuke con ojos inocentes…-Pero aun no hemos terminado-

Sasuke con calma agarro el brazo de Naruto, y lo arrastro fuera de la tienda. Ellos iban a casa, ya que él se iba a encargar de borrar aquel olor de la humana, y lo sustituiría por el suyo.

Sasuke, no era alguien inseguro…

****-x-****

Sasuke deslizo sus brazos alrededor de Naruto, ronroneo con satisfacción ante la mezcla de olores que llego a su nariz. Naruto olía a sí mismo, a Sasuke y a sexo. A Sasuke le gusto. Se arrimo más a su dueño, tirando de las mantas para cubrirlos a ambos.

Naruto se movió, frunciendo el ceño y empujando a Sasuke lejos de él.

-Muevete, ¿quieres?-…refunfuño…-Hace demasiado calor-

-No-…respondió Sasuke, apretando aun más el agarre sobre el rubio.

-Estas demasiado caliente-…gimió el rubio empujando el pecho de Sasuke…-¡Fuera!-

El dobe luchaba entre sus brazos, Sasuke le miro antes de liberarlo. En un instante Naruto se hallaba del otro lado de la cama, suspirando de alivio antes de dejarse caer de espaldas fuera de esta. Las manos de Sasuke se sacudieron, antes de levantarse y tomar un poco de ropa en el proceso.

Naruto frunció el ceño cuando vio salir a Sasuke. ¿Cuál es su problema?, sabiendo que se había puesto de mal humor, Naruto suspiro y se empujo a sí mismo para ir tras él. Un dolor atravesó su columna vertebral, y se dejo caer hacia abajo, al tiempo en que un rubor escarlata inundaba su rostro.

-Estúpido gato-…se quejo, girando sobre su sí mismo, para enterrar su rostro en la almohada…-No puedo caminar-

En la cocina Sasuke se termino de poner una polera, antes de pasar una mano por su cabello. Esto no era como se suponía que tenía que ser. Una vez que él y Naruto hacían el amor, se suponía que Vivian felices y tenían un montón de momentos de sexo y diversión. Pero el dobe era un ser estúpido e idiota. Estaba echando a Sasuke lejos de él.

Sasuke cruzo el apartamento hasta la puerta y se fue. Mientras caminaba por el pasillo, con las manos en sus bolsillos no pudo evitar pensar. Si Sasuke fuese mujer, ¿Naruto querría abrazarlo después del sexo?, la idea de su dueño con la humana de pelo rosa acurrucados, hizo que a Sasuke le diesen ganas de vomitar. Dio una patada en la puerta al salir del edificio, miro con sus ojos buscando un lugar conocido al cual ir. Si el fuese humano, Naruto querría salir más seguido con él. Estaría orgulloso de Sasuke, lo exhibiría, y no se molestaría porque Sasuke le dejara demasiados chupetones en su cuello.

Una pequeña gaviota llamo la atención de Sasuke hacia sus pies. Allí estaba el gato del otro día, su cabeza bermeja se hallaba inclinada hacia un lado. Sasuke sonrió y se puso en cuclillas para acariciarlo. El gato comenzó a ronronear, y Sasuke se le sumo feliz, porque el otro gato era feliz. Los animales eran más sencillos. Ellos se acoplaban, porque tenía que hacerlo, no por placer, excepto los cerdos, pero aquello era diferente.

Sasuke suspiro mirando a los curiosos ojos rubí. Si fuera un gato normal todo sería más sencillo, Naruto sería feliz, el estaría feliz, y estas estúpidas emociones humanas no le atacarían. Y es que Sasuke estaba seguro que aquello que sentía era amor.

Siempre que veía a Naruto su pecho se comprimía, su corazón latía más rápido. Quería hacer sonreír a Naruto más, y más, y más…. Quería mas de Naruto, el no se cansaba de él, y sabia que jamás lo haría. El quería envolver a Naruto entre sus brazos y alejarlo del mundo, para que nadie excepto Sasuke lo viera. Quería…a Naruto.

Quería a Naruto por completo. Quería que Naruto le amara, le necesitara, le quisiera mucho.

Sasuke miro al gato una vez más, preguntándose que si fuese un gato normal todo sería más sencillo.

****-x-****

Naruto soltó un gemido suave cuando sus ojos se abrieron. Su mano viajo de forma automática al puesto de Sasuke. Sabía que el gato estaría ahí a su lado, unido a el, y lo encontraría mirándolo dormir. Mas cuando su mano se topo con la cama, Naruto parpadeo, y miro hacia abajo. Sasuke no estaba.

Naruto frunció el ceño antes de recordar. _Cierto… yo lo eche. _Con rapidez Naruto se traslado hasta la concina, para ver si Sasuke estaba ahí. Naruto frunció el ceño a su alrededor, fue hacia la sala de estar para obtener el mismo resultado. Estaba vacío.

No. No lo estaba, sentado en la parte posterior de la camilla estaba un gato. Un gato _real. _De color rubí, con sus ojos un tono más claro, que al verlo le dieron una mirada perezosa. Se extendió cuando Naruto llego hasta el, tendiéndole la mano de manera vacilante. El gato olio su mano, y pareció reconocer el olor de esta. Empezó a ronronear, mientras embestía contra su mano. Naruto obedeció, acariciando al gato, mientras miraba a su alrededor.

-¿Dónde está Sasuke?-…murmuro…-¿Y de dónde vienes?-

Naruto se congelo, a medida que su cerebro comenzaba a funcionar. Miro al gato, quien le miraba a su vez. Acaricio al gato de nuevo, su piel era tan suave como el pelo de Sasuke.

-No-…susurro…-No, No ¡tú no puedes ser Sasuke!-

Naruto cogió al gato, llevando al pobre animal hasta tenerlo cerca de su rostro. El gato gruño, su nariz se seco, y sus ojos se entrecerraron. Naruto grito, abrazando al gato contra su pecho.

-¡No!-…grito…-¡No, Sasuke, no!-

Naruto fue en busca del teléfono, tomo un numero que había sobre la mesa de café en el camino. Sosteniendo al gato en una mano, y marcando el número de teléfono con la otra, el gato luchaba para tratar de liberarse. Naruto le empujo mas contra si, y lo acuno ignorando la evidente molestia del felino. El teléfono sonó de inmediato.

_-Moshi, Moshi-…_saludo Kakashi…-_Hatake Kakashi al habla-_

_-Kakashi_-…grito Naruto al teléfono_…-¡Ayuda!-_

_-"…"-…_Un suspiro se oyó atraves del teléfono…-_¿Qué pasa Naruto?-_

-Ayuda-…dijo casi sollozando el rubio, mientras se dejaba caer en el suelo llevándose al gato con el…-Sasuke se convirtió en un gato-

_-Sasuke es un gato_-

-No-…protesto Naruto…-Un gato de verdad, con garras y todo-

_-"…"-_…Silencio fue lo que escucho Naruto del otro lado de la línea_…-¿No es eso lo que querías?-_

-No-…grito Naruto…-Bueno si, pero no. ¡Ahora, No!-

_-¿No?-…_la voz de Kakashi se escuchaba ligeramente alegre_…-¿Qué ha cambiado ahora?-_

-Mira, ¿Vas a ayudar o no?-…exigió Naruto…-¿Cómo puedo conseguir que regrese a la normalidad?-

_-¿Qué regrese a la normalidad?-…_Kakashi se rio_…-No creo que pueda, ¿Por qué?-_

-¡NO!-…grito Naruto haciendo caso omiso, del pequeño Sasuke en su mano…-No, necesito a Sasuke. ¡A Sasuke real!. ¡Lo necesito!, Kakashi. Yo, yo no p- pued-

_-¿Si?-…_Maldito Kakashi, que acaso le pagaban lo suficiente por hacerlo sufrir_…-¿Qué?-_

-Yo no le dije-…grito Naruto, mientras apretaba el teléfono…-¡Yo no le dije cuanto lo necesito!, ¡Lo mucho que significa para mí!, cuanto lo a-am-

_-¿Lo amas?-…_dijo Kakashi. Un fuerte rubor cubrió la cara del rubio_…-¿Es eso?-_

-Ah-…Naruto miro hacia un lado, olvidándose de su conversación telefónica…-Tal vez-

_-Es o no es-…_Kakashi estaba muy divertido con todo esto…-_Entonces, ¿Qué es?-_

-Ok-…gruño Naruto…-¡Lo amo! ¡Me encanta Sasuke!-

-Dobe…-

Naruto levanto la vista, liberando de su mano al gato. Sasuke estaba parado en la puerta. Sasuke el humanoide. Su cola se agitaba, mientras su indescifrable mirada se posaba en Naruto. Llevaba un cartón de leche en la mano, y gama la cartera de Naruto en la otra. Naruto miro al gato directamente, y después a Sasuke, al gato, a Sasuke y después al teléfono.

-¿Qué?, ¿Cómo?, Sasuke-…susurro Naruto…-No importa-

Naruto colgó el teléfono, Sasuke dejo la leche y la cartera sobre la mesa. A continuación se agacho para recoger al gato, para deleite del animal.

-He traído un gato a casa-…la voz de Sasuke se escuchaba divertida…-Espero que no importe-

Naruto miro al gato cuando Sasuke lo dejo en el piso. Después miro a _su gato, _y se asusto al ver la sonrisa en el rostro depredador de Sasuke. Naruto se puso de pie y su estomago se encogió conforme Sasuke avanzaba.

-Tu-…le murmuro el gato con voz ronca…-Me amas-

Naruto puso mala cara, mirando hacia los lados. Su rostro había pasado al rojo profundo. ¿Cómo es que aun respiro?, se pregunto. Miro por la ventana, haciendo caso omiso de cómo Sasuke se acercaba rápidamente.

-Tu-…Sasuke ronroneo…-Me amas-

-¿Y qué?-…gruño Naruto, cruzándose de brazos. La sonrisa de Sasuke creció aun mas, convirtiéndose en una verdadera sonrisa. Extendió la mano y tomo el rostro de Naruto para acercarlo a él, y darle un beso profundo. Naruto chillo cuando la lengua se deslizo por su boca y se movió, hasta que Sasuke le apretó aun mas, llevando sus manos hacia su cintura. Naruto puso los ojos en blanco mentalmente, antes de dejar caer sus brazos hacia el cuello de Sasuke. El neko se hizo hacia atrás, con su sonrisa de regreso.

-Te amo demasiado-…susurro al oído de Naruto. El rubor de Naruto volvió, y miro hacia otro lado. Sin inmutarse Sasuke comenzó a lamer la oreja de Naruto, provocando que este comenzara a jadear.

-Ahhh-…le temblaban un poco las rodillas, y sus manos se deslizaron para agarrarse de la camisa de Sasuke…-Sasuke-

-Te amo Naruto-…dijo Sasuke en voz baja…-y Seré tu mascota por siempre-

Naruto le permitió a su gato besarlo y arrastrarlo hacia el dormitorio. Lo había dicho una vez, Sasuke lo sabía, no necesitaba repetirlo. Nunca.

****-x-****

Naruto rasco las orejas de su nueva mascota, le gato bermejo ronroneo. Tiro de la sabana que cubría su pecho desnudo, mientras veía a Sasuke caminar con un vaso, y la aspirina prometida. Naruto suspiro de alivio al verlo llegar. Sasuke había estado mas entusiasmado que de costumbre, y había sido duro con el. Sasuke sonrió, metió la pastilla a su propia boca, y tomo un trago de agua. Se inclino hacia Naruto apretando sus labios contra los suyos, para transferir el bocado. El agua escurría entre los labios de Naruto, este trago el bocado antes de girarse hacia Sasuke con el ceño fruncido. Sasuke lamia tranquilamente el agua derramada, mientras miraba a su mascota.

-¿Cómo lo vamos a llamar?-…pregunto Naruto. Tenían todo lo que el gato podía necesitar, el lo había comprado cuando pensó que Sasuke sería un gato real.

Sasuke miro al gato, antes de recostar su cabeza en el hombro de Naruto.

-Kyuubi-…Naruto parpadeo hacia su escritorio, donde un libro sobre la leyenda de Kyuubi reposaba sobre él. ¿Cómo Sasuke sabía que estaba interesado en esas cosas?, ah si el maldito gato revisaba todas sus cosas.

-Kyuubi-…murmuro Naruto…-Me parece bien-

Sasuke rodo sobre el hombro de Naruto, antes de que sus ojos se encontraran con los de Kyuubi. El gato se estiro, permitió una última caricia, y salto de la cama dirigiéndose hacia la sala de estar. Naruto le miro con el ceño fruncido.

-¿No le gusta su nombre?-…murmuro Naruto. Sasuke le ignoro, y prefirió posar sus labios sobre el delicioso cuello. Un gemido escapo de Naruto cuando Sasuke comenzó a succionar con fuerza, con una mano el neko recostó al rubio sobre la cama. La otra comenzó a vagar por el bronceado cuerpo, atrayendo mas gemidos de su delicioso dobe. Naruto jadeaba ligeramente, cuando vio a Sasuke con los ojos entornados.

-¿Otra vez?-…murmuro…-mmmm-

-Una vez más-…confirmo Sasuke…-Quiero sentirte de nuevo-

-Dios, Sasuke-…dijo el rubio, cuando Sasuke se dirigió hacia sus pezones…-De acuerdo-

Sasuke sonrió sobre el pezón de Naruto, mientras su manos errantes le acariciaban.

_Su Naruto, _lo amaba.

*******-x—x--*******

Y Heme aquí, disculpen la tardanza pensaba enviarles el capitulo como regalo de reyes, pero se me ha complicado el trabajo. No he podido actualizar por eso, en fin espero que esta semana se me de aunque se actualizar un pedazo de capitulo al dia jajaja.

Saludos… agradecimientos a quienes leen, y dejan review ando corta de tiempo para ponerlos pero se los agradezco lo saben.


	5. Chapter 5

**Titulo:** El Gato Chesire

**Autor:** Tanuki-Mara

**Traductor:** UmiReira

**Pairing:** SasuNaruSasu

**Advertencias:** Yaoi, Lemon, Mpreg, OoC, UA

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, (si, si Sasuke lo sabemos Naruto es tuyo, pero los derechos son de Kishi XD), The Chesire Cat, no me pertenece a mi, si no a su autora Tanuki-Mara, sin embargo ella me permitió traducir su fantástico fic al español, no gano nada haciendo esto.

**El Gato Chesire**

**Capitulo V –**

*******-x--x-*******

-Neji, Kankuro-…dijo Naruto señalando con la cabeza hacia sus amigos…-Y este es Gaara, Sasuke-

Los tres amigos de Naruto notaron como el gato se acerco hacia el rubio, y enredaba sus brazos alrededor de la cintura del rubio. Apoyo su cabeza sobre el hombro de Naruto y comenzó a ronronear en voz alta. Naruto se puso rujo, mirando al gato. Neji desde su cómodo asiento en el sofá, sonrió, sus pies estaban apoyados en la mesa del café. Por supuesto si alguno de ellos se atrevía a hacer eso, les daría una paliza, nadie podía ensuciar "su" mesa.

-Naruto me ama-…ronroneo Sasuke, al tiempo en que acariciaba el cuello de su dueño, la boca de Naruto se abrió y su sonrojo se intensifico.

-¡Ah!-…Naruto soltó una gran y falsa carcajada, y dio unas palmaditas a las manos que se hallaban alrededor de su cintura…-¡Si, y yo amo a mi gatito!, ¡Es un lindo Gatito!-

-¿Es de la raza Uchiha?-…pregunto Neji observando fríamente a Sasuke quien le miro con recelo.

-Si-…murmuro Naruto…-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Vi un anuncio en línea-…una sonrisa se curvo en su rostro…-¿No es básicamente un juguete sexual?-

El rubor escarlata regreso a Naruto, y su boca se abrió y cerro reiteradamente…-Yo no tenía intención de comprarlo-…grito al fin…-Pensé que era un gato normal-

-Entiendo-…comento Kankuro…-Y ahora lo estas usando tan convenientemente-

Kankuro señalo el cuello de Naruto el cual estaba cubierto de chupetones. La mano de Naruto corrió a cubrir el más reciente, su rostro estaba tan rojo que parecía que no quedaba nada de sangre en el cuerpo del rubio.

-¡Yo no estoy usando a Sasuke!-…grito mientras se retorcía entre el agarre. Sasuke sonrió y tiro de él para pegarlo más hacia sí.

-Si quieres ponerlo de esa manera-…hablo Sasuke por primera vez…-Yo soy el que está usando a Naruto-

El silencio reino en el departamento de Neji, mientras Neji y Kankuro miraban a Naruto con incredulidad. Siguieron mirando del uno al otro, hasta que la risa profunda de Gaara rompió el ambiente.

-¡Amigo!-...grito Kankuro...-Solo tú puedes dejarte dominar por un juguete sexual-

-¡El no es un juguete sexual!-...grito Naruto. Sasuke apretó el abrazo alrededor de el.

-Eso es correcto-...hizo ver que estaba de acuerdo...-somos amantes-

Naruto quito los brazos de Sasuke de si, y se giro a verlo...-¡Nosotros no estamos enamorados!-...grito...-Nosotros estamos...solo estamos, ahhh-

Naruto salió de aquella casa dejando a un Sasuke sorprendido. Sasuke vacilo un momento antes de seguirlo, ignorando las miradas que intercambiaron Neji y Kankuro.

¿Qué demonios estaba pasando con su dobe?

****-SxN-****

Naruto revoloteaba por la cocina, agregando los últimos toques a la comida que preparaba, había superado el incidente en la casa de Neji, y se había calmado. La radio que se hallaba en el mostrador estaba a todo volumen, y el rubio movía las caderas y la cabeza al ritmo de la música.

Sasuke ignoraba la tentación que era el culo de Naruto moviéndose. Estaba muy enojado con su dueño. Había estado en silencio todo el camino a casa, observando a Naruto. Su dueño no lo había notado, por supuesto, se había enfurruñado encerrado en sus propios problemas.

Naruto dejo caer el plato frente al neko, y sentado frente a él comenzó a comer sus alimentos. Sasuke alimentaba de vez en cuando a Kyuubi de su plato. Naruto trato de llamar la atención de Sasuke, pero las orbes negras estaban enfocadas o en el plato, o en el gato que se hallaba en su pierna lloriqueando. Naruto incluso se encontró a si mismo mirando hacia Kyuubi, estaba celoso del gato le gustaba tener la atención de Sasuke.

Una vez terminado, Sasuke se levanto, dejando su plato y recogiendo a Kyuubi. Naruto frunció el ceño aun así recogió, y lavo los platos. Una vez terminado se fue hacia la sala, su ceño se frunció de nuevo al ver a Sasuke sentado en el sofá viendo la tele, con Kyuubi en su regazo. Naruto se sentó junto a él, tomo sus cosas y comenzó a trabajar. Normalmente a los cinco segundos que comenzaba a trabajar, Sasuke se aferraba a su cuello, y le hacía olvidarse de lo que estaba haciendo de una manera muy agradable. Sin embargo ahora Sasuke seguía firmemente sentado junto a él, con los ojos fijos en la televisión.

Naruto puso mala cara y dejo su trabajo a un lado, resuelto a ver la televisión. No podía concentrarse con Sasuke enojado con él. No podía evitar pensar que había perdido al gato, a pesar de que estaba sentado junto a si.

****-SxN-****

Tan pronto como Sasuke cubrió a ambos con las mantas, Naruto envolvió sus brazos alrededor de el. Dejo salir un suspiro ante la calidez que le embriago, y cerró los ojos, listo para dormir.

Hasta que Sasuke lo echo fuera.

Parpadeando en sorpresa, Naruto trato de poner de nuevo sus brazos alrededor del neko. Sasuke lo aparto de nuevo, añadiendo una mirada fría en esta ocasión. Naruto gruño un poco antes de sentarse, y miro al gato.

-¿Qué?-...exigió...-¿Qué pasa?-

-No debemos tocarnos-...murmuro Sasuke, rodando sobre Naruto para darle la espalda. Naruto frunció el ceño y alcanzo el hombro de Sasuke.

-Pero yo quiero-...protesto...-¿Qué mierda pasa contigo?-

-No somos amantes-...gruño Sasuke, desviando la mirada...-así que no debemos abrazarnos-

-¿Es eso lo que está mal?-...pregunto Naruto con voz incrédula...-Vamos, Sasuke, eso solo lo dije por los chicos-

Sasuke se sentó intensificando su mirada, la sabana resbalo por su pecho que estaba desnudo, Naruto no pudo evitar que sus ojos siguieran el recorrido.

-Entonces te avergüenzas de mi-...Exigió Sasuke...-¿Es eso lo que pasa?-

-Lo que...-...-parpadeo Naruto...-¡NO!, no, yo no...Sasuke...yo acabo de...-

-O te avergüenzas de mi-...espeto Sasuke...-O no estamos enamorados, ¿Qué es Naruto?-

Naruto parpadeo estúpidamente. Sasuke lo miro un momento antes de gruñir. Salió de la cama y tomo una almohada. En seguida Kyuubi se levanto de la cesta donde estaba acostado hace un momento, y lo siguió.

Naruto se le quedo mirando, y se mordió el labio inferior. Sasuke estaba molesto con él. Estaba _realmente_ molesto con él. Naruto había visto al gato, en diversos estados de ánimo, pero Sasuke, nunca había estado lo suficientemente molesto, como para negarle su contacto, para no dormir en la misma cama que el.

Naruto frunció el ceño. No le gustaba que Sasuke estuviese molesto. El quería que volviera. Miro las mantas que estaban sobre la cama, antes de tirar un par al suelo.

Extrañaba la espalda de su gato.

****-SxN-****

Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron, y el dejo salir un suave ronroneo. Estaba sorprendentemente caliente, a pesar de haber dormido toda la noche en el sofá, sin una manta encima. Sus ojos se dirigieron hacia el peso que sentía sobre su pecho y alzo una ceja. Naruto se había acurrucado contra su pecho, y había puesto una manta sobre los dos. Kyuubi estaba acostado sobre la espalda de Naruto con los ojos abiertos, parpadeando, y rozando su cola contra la piel del rubio.

Sasuke estudio a su amor, y suspiro en voz baja. Deslizo sus manos bajo la manta, y las puso en medio de su pecho y Naruto, intento ignorar lo agradable que se sentía la piel sedosa del rubio a su tacto, y rápidamente empujo a Naruto al suelo, con todo y gato.

Naruto grito al tiempo en que despertó, unas garras se habían enterrado en su espalda. Naruto miro a su alrededor, frotándose la cabeza con un gemido. Vio a Kyuubi en la habitación, miro la cama improvisada, y después a Sasuke.

-¡Sasuke!-...grito cuando vio al gato salir de sala...-¡Sasuke vuelve!-

El Gato le ignoro y salió de la sala dejando a un molesto Naruto, hecho un lio con las sabanas en el suelo.

****-SxN-****

Naruto movía la sopa que tenía en la olla, mientras de reojo observaba a Sasuke con cautela. Había renunciado a declararse a Sasuke, y había preparado un plan para que el gato dejase de estar de mal humor. Metió la cuchara a la sopa, antes de ponerla cerca de sus labios, soplo el liquido un poco para enfriarlo, antes de empujar la cuchara dentro de su boca. Se deslizo cuchara en la boca, y la retorció en su interior de modo que, al sacarla estuviese al revés. Deslizo la cuchara lentamente, arrastrando los labios sobre el largo mando, antes de rodarla por sus labios. Soltó un suspiro placentero ante el agradable sabor, cerrando los ojos.

No hubo respuesta en Sasuke.

Naruto frunció el ceño, e intento de nuevo suspirando sonoramente, y tarareando su agradecimiento. Al no ver respuesta en Sasuke, volvió a meter la cuchara una tercera vez.

-Dobe-

Naruto se giro a ver a Sasuke, quien le mantenía una expresión indescifrable. Naruto arqueo una ceja, preguntándose si realmente había cedido tan fácilmente.

-Me gustaría comer hoy-

Naruto se giro hacia la sopa, revolviéndola con rabia.

Intento numero uno- Fallido.

****-SxN-****

Naruto se asomo a la sala, lo que le confirmo que Sasuke estaba ahí. Respiro profundamente antes de entrar, ajustando la camisa que llevaba puesta. Era todo lo que llevaba puesto. Era de un azul profundo tanto como sus ojos, había sido un regalo. Sin embargo era demasiado grande, por lo que nunca la había usado.

Pero ahora era perfecta. Se rozo los muslos sugestivamente, y se subió al tendido.

Naruto pasó cerca de Sasuke, dirigiéndose directamente a la estantería. Podía sentir esos profundos ojos negros sobre él, pero prefirió ignorarlos. Tenía que pasar por alto a Sasuke si quería que esto funcionara. Una vez en la estantería Naruto trato de tomar un libro que sabia estaba fuera de su alcance. Esperaba que Sasuke llegara tras él, alcanzare el libro para él y se frotara contra su cuerpo.

-Dobe, les estas dando todo un espectáculo a los vecinos-

Naruto se volvió. Sus ojos viajaron a la ventana de la salita de estar. Esto le permitió ver el salón de sus vecinos quienes estaban afuera mirándolo.

El hecho de que tuviesen una fiesta infantil tampoco ayudaba mucho.

Intento numero dos – Fallido.

****-SxN-****

Naruto miraba levemente a Kiba, quien se hallaba sentado junto a él en el sofá, este le hablaba de la chica de su trabajo en la que se hallaba interesado, pero Naruto solo le escuchaba a medias. Lamentaba que Kiba fuese parte de esto, pero dado que Sasuke sufría de celos enfermizos. Era ridículo – La semana pasado el había gruñido al portero, solo por que este le había deseado un buen día a Naruto-

Pasos sonaron detrás de el, y Naruto levanto la cabeza ligeramente. Sabía que Sasuke se acercaba por el pasillo. Naruto se volvió hacia su amigo…-Kiba-…dijo llamando la atención de su amigo…-Lo que voy a hacer es probable que te provoque un trauma de por vida, pero es la única forma en que puedo conseguir que el me perdone y vuelva a mi-

Cuando Sasuke entro en la habitación, Naruto se inclino sobre Kiba, este parpadeo sorprendido y se removió en su lugar obviamente incomodo.

-Por el amor de dios-…susurro Naruto al odio de Kiba…-¡Ayúdame con él!-

Naruto se echo hacia atrás con una sonrisa en el rostro, mientras veía a Sasuke de reojo. El gato tenia los puños fuertemente apretados, los ojos le brillaban con ira y tenía la mirada fija en Kiba. El azabache, se acerco al mueble que estaba frente a ellos y se sentó en el borde, aun mirando fijamente a Kiba.

-¡Hey amigo!-…le llamo Kiba, con nerviosismo consiente de la mirada que el otro le dirigía…-¿Cómo está tu brazo?-

-Bien-…gruño, su mirada se intensifico. Naruto sonrió y puso una mano sobre la pierna del castaño.

-¿Cómo está Akamaru?-…pregunto inclinando la cabeza, del modo que sabia a Sasuke le gustaba.

-El esta bien-…dijo Kiba, mirando a Sasuke con recelo. El gato negro evidentemente le tenía odio.

-Es una vergüenza-…suspiro Naruto, cuando se volvió a mirar a Sasuke debajo de sus pestañas…-Que nuestras mascotas peleen-

Y Sasuke se rompió.

En un instante estaba frente a Kiba, lo tomo por el cuello de la chaqueta que siempre solía llevar, y lo arrastro hacia la puerta. Kiba estaba gritando tratando de zafarse del agarre del gato, y Naruto veía todo desde el sofá con los ojos muy abiertos. Sasuke aventó a Kiba hacia el pasillo, y cerró la puerta tras él, una vez hecho esto se dirigió hacia su siguiente objetivo, con los ojos llameantes.

Y Naruto trago saliva.

Sasuke se movió tan rápido como siempre, y en segundos Naruto ya estaba enterrado en la cama, con los ojos mas furiosos que el rubio jamás había visto, fijos sobre él. No eran sus habituales orbes negras, estas habían mutado al rojo, no podía creerlo, tenía que ser un efecto de la luz.

-No soy un animal de compañía-…grito, mientras empujaba a Naruto mas hacia abajo…-No soy un animal-

Naruto jamás había visto a Sasuke tan enojado. Pero también había dolor en los ojos del gato, y es provoco dolor en Naruto, un dolor producido por la culpa. Había puesto en entre dicho su existencia, no había querido hacerlo, pero lo hizo.

-¡Kyuubi es un animal domestico!-…grito Sasuke, con su visión siendo únicamente ocupada con Naruto…-¡Yo no lo soy!-

-Yo se eso-

Naruto libero sus brazos, y los enrollo en el cuello de Sasuke, acaricio el suave cabello del neko, y una sonrisa se curvo en su rostro.

-Tú eres mi amante-

Sasuke se quedo inmóvil, mirando fijamente a Naruto. El rubio soltó una carcajada, antes de jalar a Sasuke hacia sí y juntar sus labios en un beso. Después de un momento de falta de respuesta, el gato empezó a responder con mucha energía. Naruto dejo escapar un gemido encantado, y empezó a frotarse contra Sasuke, quería demostrar al neko cuanto le había echado de menos. Sasuke respondió empujando hacia abajo, mientras devoraba la boca de su dueño.

Naruto mentalmente sonrió.

Intento numero tres- Exitoso.

_CONTINUARA…_

*******-X—X-*******

Lo sé, lo sé de verdad siento haber tardado taaaaaaaaanto con la actualización, no tengo perdón de Kami-sasunaru pero… no pude evitarlo, pero ya saben cómo es cuando el mundo se pone en tu contra, no me excusare pero en verdad no pude antes.

En fin, al fin me he organizado, y he tomado sábados y domingos, para actualizar, y en cuanto al gato procurare traducir entre semana, para terminar más pronto y así seguir con mis proyectos.

En fin dejando de lado mis disculpas, ¿Les gusto el capitulo? A mi si, sasu-chan se puso sus moños, y armo tremendo berrinche, pero en lo personal creo que era justo, Naru se porto mal con él.

Al final todo se soluciono y… tan, tan en el próximo capítulo les puedo adelantar que las cosas se ponen… cof, cof embarazosas para estos dos XD.

En fin me despido, no sin antes hacerles la invitación para que uno. Visiten mi blog donde contestare los reviews, les dejo el link… http: // umi-reira. blogspot. com/ ( no lleva espacios me vi forzada a ponerlos o de lo contrario no podría ponerlo)

Y a un foro que cree aquí en la pagina para el sasunaru, es que como no vi ninguno en español para esta nuestra amada pareja, pues lo hice les hago la invitación a todas ustedes que como yo amamos el SasuNaru y estamos convencidas que SI existe, y que algún día dominara al mundo XD.

Espero se pasen por ahí ya que ese espacio es por y para ustedes, para que hablen del manga, roleen, debatan, recomienden fics, realicen retos, concurso, y demás etcéteras… siéntanse libres de hacerlo lo que les plazca que para eso es, eso sí con mucho respeto. Todo debe hacer en pro- del SasuNaru y nada más.

Link- http: // .net / forum/ SasuNaru_Is_Love /72062 (igual sin espacios pero si no, no me permitia entrar)

Y si de plano los links no les funcionan, entren a mi perfil, ahí esta entre tanto link el de mi blog, y en mi blog pushean a la imagen del foro y entran directo.

Saludos nos vemos en esta semana---

Neko-chan

P.D. Ya sé mucho rollo mío, ya me voy solo quería hacerme un poco de promoción, mi beta ya trabaja en el primer capítulo de mi nuevo proyecto…"Hechizo de amor" una comedia romántica que nada tiene que ver con la peli, espero me acompañen…


	6. Chapter 6

**Titulo:** El Gato Chesire

**Autor:** Tanuki-Mara

**Traductor:** Nekomata (UmiReira)

**Pairing:** SasuNaruSasu

**Advertencias:** Yaoi, Lemon, Mpreg, OoC, UA

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, (si, si Sasuke lo sabemos Naruto es tuyo, pero los derechos son de Kishi XD), The Chesire Cat, no me pertenece a mi, si no a su autora Tanuki-Mara, sin embargo ella me permitió traducir su fantástico fic al español, no gano nada haciendo esto.

**El Gato Chesire**

**Capitulo VI-**

*******-X—X-*******

El único ruido audible en el apartamento de Naruto, era el ronroneo bajo de Sasuke, el cual abrazo al humano atrayéndolo mas hacia su regazo. La cara de Naruto mudo al rojo escarlata, más mantuvo sus ojos firmes, ignorando las miradas que le dirigían Neji, Kankuro y Gaara. El los miro, y Sasuke permitió que se le acercaran.

Naruto había llamado a Neji, Kankuro y Gaara, exigiéndoles que fuesen a su casa, ya que tenía una noticia que darles. Ellos curiosamente, habían obedecido y Naruto había hecho su anuncio. Que Sasuke era su amante, que lo amaba y que si, le daba por el culo pero no le importaba por que lo amaba, y que lo que ellos pensaran le tenia sin cuidado por que amaba a Sasuke y… ¿Menciono ya que amaba a Sasuke?

El silencio – a parte del incesante ronroneo de Sasuke – se rompió finalmente cuando Kankuro noto a kyuubi…-Así que, ¿También tienes un gato real?-

Incluso el ronroneo de Sasuke se detuvo ante esto. Neji y Kankuro intercambiaron miradas, y Naruto cerro los ojos brevemente. Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco cuando el silencio inundo de nuevo la estancia.

La risa profunda de Gaara rompió el ambiente, terminando así con los incómodos silencios.

****-x-****

Sasuke apretó los brazos con fuerza en torno a Naruto, por lo que le era imposible escapar. No que Naruto quisiera. El le sonrió a Sasuke, antes de abrazase mas a el, suspiro feliz mientras se inclinaba sobre su gato, ambos estaban acostados en la cama, cubiertos solamente por sabanas.

-Tu no tenias por que hacerlo-…murmuro Sasuke, al tiempo en que dejaba un beso en el odio del rubio. Naruto le sonrió, de un tirón pego a Sasuke sobre la cama, y se sentó sobre sus caderas.

-Lo hice-…dijo con voz firme…-Te amo, y no me avergüenzo de ello-

Las manos de Sasuke se acercaron a las caderas de Naruto y comenzaron a frotarlas, le sonrió a su dueño, y aquella extraña curva en sus labios lo hizo aun más hermoso a los ojos del rubio.

-Te amo demasiado-…Naruto sonrió, al tiempo en que un sonrojo cubría sus mejillas. Se revolvió un poco – Probablemente algo no muy inteligente, si se tomaba en cuenta sobre que se hallaba sentado – Y miro a Sasuke a los ojos con valentía.

-Sasuke-…comenzó y mordió ligeramente su labio inferior, puso sus manos sobre el pecho de su amante y continuo…-¿Crees que yo uh- Crees que yo podría?-…

Sasuke enarco una ceja, sus manos se movían de arriba hacia abajo, deslizándose por esa suave piel. Naruto se sonrojo aun mas antes de inclinarse ligeramente…-¿Puedo ir arriba?-…los ojos de Sasuke se ampliaron, se mordió el labio y desvió la mirada aun lado.

-Lo voy a pensar-…prometió. Naruto entrecerró los ojos, Sasuke se negaba a mirarlo. Naruto se quito de encima de Sasuke y salto de la cama. Salió de la habitación, no estaba feliz.

-Gato desleal-…murmuro.

****-x-****

Sasuke diferenciaba con el resto de los gatos respecto al tema de las "duchas". Sasuke odia la idea de no bañarse, y la idea de lamerse el mismo no era definitivamente atractiva. Además bañarse con Naruto era bastante divertido.

Sasuke se acerco al baño, dispuesto a unirse a Naruto. Tomo el pomo de la puerta mas este no se abrió, frunció el ceño antes de golpear la puerta…-Dobe-…llamo…-Abre-

-Sasuke lo siento-…su voz se escuchaba acompañada del caer del agua…-No te escucho-

-Abre la puerta-

-No-

-¿Por qué diablos, no?-

-No, hasta que me dejes ir arriba-

-…..-

-¿Todavía estas ahí?-

-¡Que te jodan, dobe!-

-¡No!, al revés-

****-x-****

Naruto puso su plato aun lado, mientras miraba hacia el horno con una sonrisa. Su torta se cocía, mientras acababa de lamer el plato, algo que el amaba hacer. Se volvió para poner una taza sobre el fregadero, mas tropezó con Sasuke quien estaba de espaldas a el.

-Sasuke-…chillo, completamente consiente que había ensuciado su cara, y había residuos de merengue sobre esta…-Hola-

Los ojos de Sasuke estaban fijos sobre la mezcla en el rostro de su amante, saco su lengua y como dardo se dirigió para lamerlo, pero antes de que su legua hiciese contacto con el rostro de su amante, el humano se alejo de el.

-No, no, no-…reprendió…-No, hasta que me dejes ir arriba-

Naruto extendió la mano hacia una toalla de papel que tenia aun lado. Rápidamente limpio su rostro mientras con una sonrisa brillante, miraba de reojo a Sasuke. Las orejas y la cola de Sasuke se inclinaron hacia abajo, cuando Naruto salió disparado del lugar, para limpiar su desorden.

****-x-****

Sasuke ronroneo cuando el mismo se enrollo en rededor de su dueño, su cola se enrollo en torno a la cintura de su rubio. Naruto soltó una risita pequeña, y abrazo a Sasuke acercándolo mas a el, sonriendo alegremente. No podía dejar de acurrucarse contra Sasuke, lo quería demasiado. Kyuubi estaba ronroneando tan alto como Sasuke, agazapado a los pies de la cama. Naruto había aprovechado la oportunidad de prestarle mucha atención al gato, para ponerlo de su lado.

-¿Me dolerá?-

Naruto miro a Sasuke, quien miraba fijamente la pared que se hallaba a espaldas del rubio. Naruto sabía que aquello era difícil para Sasuke, estaba hablando de manera impulsiva; hundió el rostro en el cuello de Sasuke…-Al principio si-…respondió…-Pero después de eso, se siente _tan_ bien-

Sasuke se quedo en silencio, mientras Naruto repartía suaves besos por su cuello. Después de unos momentos, sus brazos se envolvieron con fuerza alrededor de Naruto y asintió…-Esta bien-…accedió finalmente.

Por un momento Naruto se detuvo, para después abalanzarse sobre Sasuke con impaciencia…-¡Sasuke!, ¡Te quiero Mucho!-…Sasuke gruño cuando Naruto se derrumbo sobre el, pero sonrió mientras inclinaba su cuello para permitirle a Naruto mejor acceso para poder chuparlo a gusto.

Sin que la pareja lo notara, kyuubi salió de la habitación con la cola hacia abajo y las orejas planas.

Iba a ser ignorado de nuevo.

****-x-****

Naruto silbo mientras dejaba caer sobre la mesa los platos con panqueques. Fue hacia la nevera saco la jarra de jugo de Naranja, y se giro hacia la mesa. Para su sorpresa Sasuke estaba ahí, de pie mirándolo. Naruto rodo los ojos antes de poner la jarra sobre la mesa, y tomar asiento.

-¡Nunca mas!-…bisbio Sasuke mientras tomaba asiento con una mueca de dolor…-¡Nunca mas, iras arriba de nuevo!-

Naruto puso los ojos en blanco, antes de encogerse hombros. La noche anterior había sido grandiosa, pero honestamente prefería ir abajo. Le gustaba sentir a Sasuke dentro de el.

Sasuke se levanto, fue hacia la nevera y saco el cartón de leche. Tomo directamente del envase, mientras Naruto terminaba de desayunar sus panqueques. Sasuke se volvió hacia la mesa, Naruto se levanto y le sonrió al neko.

-Tengo que ir a trabajar-…dijo mientras se acercaba a Sasuke y le besaba ligeramente…-Nos vemos cuando llegue a casa-

Kyuubi seguía a Naruto mientras este salía, feliz por ir a trabajar sin cojear por una vez.

Tan pronto como la puerta de la salida se cerró, Sasuke salió disparado de su lugar olvidando los panqueques en la mesa. Se precipito a la sala, tomo el teléfono y marco un número que se hallaba sobre un papel pegado de manera permanentemente sobre la mesilla del teléfono, y espero a que le contestaran.

-Kakashi, soy yo-…dijo tan pronto le contestaron…-Tengo una pregunta-

****-x-****

Naruto reboto en la puerta después de llegar del trabajo, completamente feliz. Tenía un estado de ánimo muy bueno por alguna razón, razón que desconocía. Vio a Sasuke sentado sobre el sillón y se acerco hacia el inmediatamente…-¡Sasuke!-…grito…-¡Estoy en casa!-

Antes de que Sasuke pudiese decir algo, Naruto se inclino y le beso profundamente y enredo una mano en el suave pelo. Cuando Sasuke no respondió, Naruto termino el beso haciéndose hacia atrás, con el ceño fruncido completamente desconcertado.

-Felicidades dobe-…gruño Sasuke, mirando hacia arriba para poder ver a su amante.

Naruto entrecerró los ojos…-¿Cuál es tu problema?-…pregunto, mientras dejaba caer al suelo su portafolios, seguido de sus zapatos.

-¡Nunca volverás a ser seme de nuevo!-…estallo, Naruto rodo los ojos dejándose caer en el sofá frente al gato.

-Ya hemos acordado que-…dijo el, encogiéndose de hombros…-No me importa-

-¡No te hagas el desentendido!-…grito, su espalda estaba recta y tensa…-¡No tienes idea de lo que paso!-

-Bueno-…dijo Naruto, mientras se levantaba y se acercaba al sofá donde estaba Sasuke…-¿Por qué no me lo explicas?-

Naruto se apoyo fuertemente en el hombro de Sasuke, haciendo caso omiso cuando el gato intento aventarlo lejos. Naruto siguió acurrucándose contra su amante, hasta que Sasuke dio un suspiro, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su dobe.

-Oi Naruto-…Comenzó Sasuke, Naruto sonrió adoraba cuando Sasuke le llamaba por su nombre…-Mi raza fue creada con el propósito de tener sexo, básicamente. Fuimos hechos para los hombres solos que eran gay, y que buscaban tener una familia-

Sasuke inclino su barbilla para poder mirara esos sorprendentes ojos zafiros. Naruto frunció el ceño hacia el.

-¿Qué significa eso?-…pregunto.

Sasuke dejo escapar un suspiro…-Técnicamente tu deberías ser el dominante-…ante la cara que Naruto puso, Sasuke apretó el abrazo que mantenían…-Lo se, lo se el punto principal es que puedo quedar embarazado-

La boca de Naruto se abrió y se cerró varias veces, hasta que el hiperactivo muchacho encontró su voz.

_-¿Estas embarazado?-_

Sasuke abrazo aun mas fuerte a Naruto en torno así ante la reacción del humano…-Si-…siseo…-Es por eso que nunca más, serás seme de nuevo-

-¿Pero por que – como – por que?-…Tartamudeo el rubio.

Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco…-Eso solo pasaría cuando consiente o inconscientemente desee tener gatitos-…gruño Sasuke enterrando su rostro en el cabello de Naruto, no podía creer que hubiese quedado en estado en el primer intento.

-Pero-pero-…Naruto lucho hasta liberarse y poder mirar a Sasuke a la cara…-Tu no quieres niños, ¿No?-

Los ojos de Sasuke viajaron hacia el lugar donde Kyuubi se había acurrucado, en el sofá que Naruto había dejado vacante. Naruto siguió su mirada y abrió los ojos…-Eso es lo que yo pensaba-…murmuro Sasuke. Suspiraron en conjunto, y Naruto se libero de los brazos de Sasuke.

-Estas embarazado, ¿No?-

-Si, Dobe-

Y a continuación Naruto se desmayo…

****-x-****

_-"Estas llamando al consultorio de Hana Inuzuka, en estos momentos no puedo contestarte, por favor deja tu mensaje después del tono"-_

BIP!

_-"Hey Hana, es Naruto hm- escucha – veraz Sasuke esta embarazado, ¿Podrías llamar en cuanto recibas este mensaje?"-_

-¿¡QUE!-

_CONTINUARA…_

*******-X-X-*******

A que buen tino de Naru-chan XDD.

A que no se esperaban esto, ¿Ne? Hahaha lo admito yo tampoco, oh, oh en que líos se han metido estos niños ahora serán padres de unos adorables, ¿Gatitos? ¿Bebes?... mmm sea como sea serán adorables *O*.

En fin, debo reconocer que yo soy más fan del SasuNaru que del NaruSasu, algo así como un 65% sobre un 35%. Y aunque reconozco que antes no leía NaruSasu en absoluto, después comprendí que ambos son hombres, un igual, así se ven ellos, y por lo tanto los dos tienen derecho, finalmente ambos tienen con que dar y recibir, almohada para los dos XD.

Después de todo ninguno es una nena –odio leerlos cuando los ponen así – si amo mas a Sasuke de Seme y a Naruto de Uke, pero de verdad que intercambiados no están nada mal *O^. En verdad los dos tienen derecho a gozar.

En fin dejando de lado ese largo debate, les advierto que a pesar de eso y con pesar para las fans NaruSasu, no, no habrá una segunda vez, en serio Sasuke se tomo muy en serio eso del nunca mas XD, aunque quien sabe todo puede suceder.

Nos estamos viendo, saludos… las quiere…

Neko-chan…

P.D. un poco de publicidad, pero si no me la hago yo, ¿Quién?… No olviden pasarse por mis dos nuevos bebes, Konoha's Paradise que tiene de todo un poco, y La paz de tus ojos –próximo a publicarse (entre mañana y pasado) esta con mi beta - un drama angstero a morir, ahora si nos vemos.


	7. Chapter 7

**Titulo:** El Gato Chesire

**Autor:** Tanuki-Mara

**Traductor:** Nekomata Uchiha

**Pairing:** SasuNaruSasu

**Advertencias:** Yaoi, Lemon, Mpreg, OoC, UA

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, (si, si Sasuke lo sabemos Naruto es tuyo, pero los derechos son de Kishi XD), The Chesire Cat, no me pertenece a mí, si no a su autora Tanuki-Mara, sin embargo ella me permitió traducir su fantástico fic al español, no gano nada haciendo esto.

**El Gato Chesire**

**Capitulo V II –**

*******-x-x-*******

Sasuke mantuvo clavada su mirada sobre el suelo cuando Hana ingreso a su consultorio. Sasuke estaba todavía evidentemente enojado por alguna razón; mientras que Naruto estaba extrañamente pálido.

—Bueno, Sasuke tenía razón —…Dijo con una sonrisa…—Van a ser padres.

Naruto se prenso de su asiento con torpeza. Claro que sabía que Sasuke estaba embarazado, sin embargo Hana acaba de darle una nueva perspectiva de la situación, que iba a ser padre… seria padre.

—Ahora, el periodo habitual de gestación de un gato es de sesenta a sesenta y cinco días —…Comenzó a explicar Hana, conteniendo una sonrisa ante la mirada fulminante que le lanzo Sasuke…— Estoy segura que con Sasuke será el mismo periodo, tomando en cuenta lo rápido que se dio cuenta de su estado.

— ¿Dos meses? —…Pregunto Naruto, inclinándose hacia adelante…— ¿Va a dar a luz en dos meses?

—En realidad no dan a luz —…Corrigió Hana cuando Sasuke gimió y se deslizo en su silla…— Vamos a tener que realizar una cesárea. En realidad yo no voy a hacerla, ya que Sasuke es principalmente un "humano", tendrá que ser un medico el que la realice.

— ¡Oh dios! —…Se quejo Naruto, tratando de sacar de su mente las palabras de Hana. Odiaba todo lo que tenía que ver con médicos, cirugías y cortes en el cuerpo humano.

— ¡Cállate! —…Dijo Sasuke entre dientes, malinterpretando el gemido de Naruto…— ¡Tú fuiste quien me embarazo!

— ¡Ah sí! —…Interrumpió Hana la discusión…— Los gatos suelen tener camadas de tres a cinco gatitos, no sé si con Sasuke suceda lo mismo.

— ¡Yo no tenía intención de que quedaras embarazado! —…Gimió Naruto, ignorando por completo a Hana… — ¡Dejarte embarazado era la última cosa que tenía en mente!

Sasuke ni siquiera se molesto en mirar a su amante una vez más. Estaba claro, Naruto no quería hijos. No quería a _sus_ hijos. Igual que al principio no quería a Sasuke. Por supuesto, Naruto no quería una familia, ni siquiera quería un amante. El quería un _gato_. Ahora tendría una familia con Sasuke, y posiblemente tres o cinco críos.

Sin decir una palabra Sasuke se levanto y salió. Con un grito Naruto salto sobre sus pies.

— ¡Gracias Hana! —…Grito por encima del hombro…— ¡Nos vemos!

Naruto salió apresuradamente de la habitación, y del hospital para animales "Inuzuka". Vio el familiar cabello flotando por la calle y se apresuro a ir a su encuentro.

****-x-****

Sasuke inconscientemente llevo una mano a su estomago mientras corría por la calle. El se movía rápido, haciendo caso omiso de la voz familiar que gritaba su nombre. Continuaba caminando tratando de perder a su perseguidor, y tan encerrado en su ira que no vio el auto que iba a embestirle hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

Naruto sin embargo, lo había visto. Salto hacia adelante, envolviendo los hombros de Sasuke con sus brazos lo halo hacia atrás. Sasuke parpadeo en estado de shock cuando el coche paso, su cuerpo se hallaba recostado sobre el rubio. Naruto lo soltó, temblando de una emoción que Sasuke jamás había visto en el rostro del humano: La Ira, pura e intachable Ira.

Sasuke aparto la leve culpa que sintió al provocar semejante emoción en su bello amante, y trato de tranquilizarse intentando transmitir esa sensación a la persona bajo el, aunque sabía que no estaba haciendo un buen trabajo… —¿Qué? —…gruño.

Los ojos iracundos de Naruto se cerraron en torno a el, la furia era cada vez mayor en ellos, al tiempo en que tomaba la mano de Sasuke, y tiraba de él para acercarlo…— ¡Ten cuidado! —…Siseo…— ¡Estas embarazado!

— ¿¡Y que te importa! —…gruño el neko…— ¿Acaso te preocupa el que pueda terminar salpicado en el pavimento?

— ¿Acaso no estoy contigo? —…grito, sin importarle si estaba montando una escena o no…— ¡Pensé que serias feliz, tu dijiste que estos sucedería cuando consiente o inconscientemente quisieras hijos, por lo que debe ser porque lo querías así!, ¿Qué tiene eso de malo?

— ¡No importa que me quieras! —…Gruño irritado, alejando su mano fuera de Naruto…— ¡Eso no va a compensar el hecho, de que _tu_ no los quieres!

Naruto abrió mucho los ojos y rápidamente echo los brazos alrededor del cuello de Sasuke, toda su ira se esfumo en un instante. Empujo su cuerpo contra el de Sasuke, abrazándolo con fuerza. Recargo la cabeza de Sasuke en el hueco de su cuello acariciando el cabello oscuro, Sasuke se dejo hacer. Sus brazos temblorosos se enrollaron alrededor de Naruto, tirando de él para acercarlo. Naruto coloco un par de besos suaves en el cuello del neko, antes de retirarse un poco y sonreír.

—Sasuke, solo porque no planificamos a los niños no quiere decir que no los vallamos a querer —…Exclamo…— ¡Estoy tan feliz de que estés embarazado!, me encantan los niños, ¡Y voy a amar tanto a nuestros hijos!

Sasuke busco los ojos de Naruto, tratando de encontrar una pizca de mentira. Cuando no encontró ninguna, vacilante acerco una mano a la mejilla del blondo acariciándola levemente, con una sonrisa Naruto apoyo el rostro contra aquella mano.

—Hn, dobe.

Naruto se aparto de Sasuke y le tomo de la mano con una sonrisa suave. Naruto le apretó la mano, con un sus ojos brillando de felicidad…— No puedo esperar a tener hijos —…Dijo empezando a caminar por la calle…— Va a ser genial.

—Vamos, dobe —…Sasuke se rio entre dientes…— Tengo hambre.

—De acuerdo, vallamos a comer —… Respondió distraídamente Naruto…— ¿Crees que los niños se parezcan a mí?

—No, si dios es misericordioso.

— ¡Teme!

****-x-****

Naruto gimió mientras miraba hacia abajo a la cerveza casi vacía frente a él. Junto a él, Gaara estaba en silencio, como de costumbre, tomando su propia bebida. En el último mes desde que Sasuke había quedado embarazado, había pasado más tiempo con el pelirrojo en su bar favorito, a fin de escapar del neko y su mal humor. El no tenia cambios de humor que iban de la felicidad extrema a la ira extrema, el simplemente se mantenía de mal humor todo el tiempo. De vez en cuando podía encontrarlo cursi y podía frotar su estomago, claro que si lo descubrían lo negaría. Era el nuevo hobbie favorito de Naruto, sentarse y frotar el estomago de Sasuke, apoyar su mejilla contra él para saber si los bebes pateaban.

Con un gesto de cabeza se despidió de Gaara, salió del bar y se dirigió a su casa. No es como si estuviese evitando a Sasuke, pero tampoco pasaba tanto tiempo en torno a él. Estaba embarazado y bastante susceptible, por lo que si Naruto hacia algo mal la única manera de aplacarlo era con sexo. Sin embargo, últimamente Naruto tenía demasiado miedo lastimar a los niños, por lo que se negaba a tener relaciones sexuales por más caliente que estuviese.

Naruto abrió la puerta de su apartamento y parpadeo al ver el extraño saludo que recibieron sus ojos. Sasuke estaba sentado en el sofá mientras mantenía a Kyuubi en un apretón de muerte, acariciando su cabeza y susurrándole. Naruto se apresuro a liberar al gato de la palanca en que los mantenían los dedos de Sasuke y dejando que el animal se fuera. Kyuubi salió corriendo de la habitación enrollando su cola con irritación mientras Sasuke miraba hacia Naruto.

Naruto se dejo caer a toda prisa junto a su gato, encrespándose bajo el brazo. Se apoyo en el estómago de Sasuke, sintiéndose como un niño pequeño apoyado en el vientre de su madre embarazada.

— ¿Naruto? —…Le susurro Sasuke, aprovechando que los ojos de Naruto miraron hacia arriba…— ¿Crees tú que… ¿Crees que estamos preparados para los niños?, ¿Listos para ser padres?

— ¡Por supuesto! —…Tranquilizo Naruto a su amante…— Te amo, y vamos a estar bien.

—Eso no tiene nada que ver con esto —…Gruño Sasuke…— No quiero ser un papa de mierda.

— ¡Vas a ser un gran padre! —…Prometió Naruto mientras se frotaba en el estómago de Sasuke…— Y, te estás olvidado que tu no serás el padre, tu eres la mama.

— ¿Yo? —…Sasuke soltó un bufido…— Puede que sea yo quien los lleve, pero tú sigues siendo la mujer, dobe.

Sasuke sonrió a Naruto inclinándose para tomar sus labios antes de que pudiese replicar. Naruto dejo escapar un gemido cuando Sasuke mordisqueo su labio inferior para deslizar su lengua hacia adentro. Naruto se inclino más cerca de Sasuke chocando con el estómago del neko, rompiendo el beso.

Naruto parpadeo hacia abajo mirando el abultado vientre entre ellos, acariciándolo con suavidad. Volvió la mirada hacia Sasuke el cual miraba su panza.

—Dobe —…Dijo entre dientes, sintiéndose de repente ligeramente tímido…— ¿Tu…quiero decir yo…mi estómago…

— ¡Sasuke! —…Grito Naruto reconociendo al instante la razón por la que Sasuke estaba molesto, y envolviendo en sus brazos sobre los hombros del neko…— ¡Eres Hermosa!

—Soy un hombre —…Gruño Sasuke, empujando a Naruto lejos de sí.

Naruto rio, antes de inclinarse para mirar los ojos de Sasuke...— Esta bien —…Se rio…— Tu vientre embarazado es tan masculino.

— ¡Dobe! —…Sasuke se rompió. Naruto se rio entre dientes, antes de frotar con suavidad una de las orejas peludas. Sasuke al instante comenzó a ronronear, cerrando los ojos y recostándose en el sofá. Su cola se alzo al viento y se enrollo de manera posesiva entorno a la cintura de Naruto, el rubio rio con ganas acariciando con más ahincó las orejas. Había comprobado que los oídos de Sasuke era uno de los puntos débiles del moreno, que amaba que le acariciara allí.

Sasuke era tan fácil de manipular.

****-x-****

Naruto salto emocionado cuando Hana señalo a sus hijos en el ultrasonido. Sasuke estaba menos entusiasmado el ya había señalado que no le gustaba tener "algunos pegotes al azar" untados encima de su vientre. Hana sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza antes de que Naruto mirase hacia la pantalla.

—Son tres —…Informo ella. Naruto apretó la mano de Sasuke con una sonrisa mientras el gato simplemente se quedo mirando la pantalla con asombro…— Es demasiado pronto para determinar el sexo, pero…

— ¡NO! —…Grito Naruto asustando tanto a Hana como a Sasuke…— No podemos saber el sexo, eso arruinaría la sorpresa. Necesitamos que sea una sorpresa para ese día.

—Dobe —…Gruño Sasuke…— Voy a tener tres formas de vida creadas por nosotros saliendo de mi cuerpo, ¿Y piensas que no habrá ninguna sorpresa?

— ¡Cállate cabrón! —…Naruto se rompió… — ¡Eres tan falto de imaginación!

—Yo soy practico —…Respondió Sasuke… — Por ejemplo, ¿Dónde es que dormirán los niños en tu pequeño apartamento?

La cuestión pareció congelar a Naruto. Parpadeo hacia Sasuke antes de fruncir el ceño y frotar la parte posterior de su cabeza.

—Tienes razón —…Dijo entre dientes…— Tenemos que pensar en…

— ¿Una casa? —…Pregunto Sasuke, un pequeño halo de esperanza pudo apreciarse en su voz, tenía que admitir que deseaba vivir en una casa.

Naruto le dedico una sonrisa, inclinándose para besarle suavemente…— Cualquier lugar que quieras —…Prometió. El dinero no era problema para él, y sabía exactamente a quien llamar.

Sasuke tendría la casa de sus sueños.

****-x-****

La casa era perfecta.

Tenía cinco dormitorios y tres baños distribuidos en dos niveles, acompañado de una amplia cocina, sala, comedor y sala de estar. Era un bello diseño, de una casa clásica de aquellas que ves en los anuncios comerciales. Incluso había un columpio que colgaba de gran árbol que estaba plantado en la parte de atrás. La hierba era verde, rodeada por una valla de madera en color blanco y las flores eran brillantes puntos de color que iluminaban la tierra.

Con todo, era perfecta.

Naruto sonrió mientras miraba alrededor de la habitación en la que se hallaba actualmente, un enorme cuarto, uno de los tres que se hallaba cerca de las escaleras. Arriba estaba el cuarto principal, una sala de repuesto y el cuarto de estar. Lo tenía todo planeado, él y Sasuke tomarían la habitación de arriba, y los niños estarían abajo, en una habitación para los tres para comenzar; conforme crecieran podrían tener sus propias habitaciones. Entonces ellos tendrían su propia sala de repuesto.

—Bueno Naruto, ¿Qué te parece?

Naruto se giro hacia la hermana mayor de Gaara con una sonrisa, su cara estaba completamente iluminada. Temari correspondió la sonrisa, dándose cuenta de que definitivamente tenía una venta. Ella era una despiadada agente de bienes raíces, conseguía el mejor precio posible en la casa en que se centrara. Sin embargo tenía cierta debilidad por el rubio, por lo que estaba dispuesta a venderle la casa por lo que en realidad valía.

— ¡Me encanta! —…Proclamo Naruto…— ¡Me encanta!, tengo que decirle a Sasuke sobre esto.

—Yo puedo dejarla un poco más de tiempo en el mercado —…Se rio entre dientes Temari…— Pero necesito una respuesta para mañana.

—Por supuesto —…Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa…— Mañana mismo la tendrás.

Naruto jamás había apreciado su amistad con Gaara como en este momento.

****-x-****

Cuando Naruto mostro a Sasuke los planos de la casa, no paso desapercibido para él la forma en que los ojos del neko se iluminaban de alegría. Naruto tuvo que sonreír, mientras se acomodaba contra su vientre Sasuke estaba hojeando las fotos.

—Naruto —…murmuro Sasuke…— Esta casa es perfecta, pero…

—Pero, ¿Qué? —…murmuro un soñoliento Naruto. Sasuke le paso una mano de manera cariñosa por el dorado cabello.

—Es cara —…susurro…— ¿Estás seguro de querer gastar tanto en una casa?

La tácita pregunta de Sasuke flotaba en el _aire: ¿Estás seguro de querer gastar tanto en mí? _

Naruto se sentó, sus grandes ojos azules clavados en Sasuke. Sasuke le sostuvo la mirada, permitiendo que todas sus emociones giraran visibles en estos.

—Sasuke, Te amo —…Dijo Naruto en voz baja…— Tu sigues hablando como si yo no te quisiera, pero yo si de verdad, de verdad, a partir de ahora mi vida se ha comprometido en nosotros. Tú y yo, Sasuke y nuestros hijos.

Sasuke no respondió verbalmente, simplemente envolvió con sus brazos los hombros de Naruto, acercando al hombre contra sí. No necesitaba decir nada, en ese momento las dudas que tuviera sobre el lugar que tenía en la vida y el corazón de Naruto, desaparecieron. El era de Naruto, y Naruto era suyo. Completamente.

Naruto asintió con la cabeza mientras deshacía el abrazo de Sasuke. Dio un pequeño pico en la nariz del neko, sonriendo cuando este la arrugo.

— ¿Te gusta la casa? —…Pregunto. Sasuke sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, los brazos volvieron a caer de nuevo alrededor de Naruto, cuando este trato de alejarlo de su cuerpo…— ¡Genial! Voy a llamar a Temari, ahora mismo.

Naruto trato de soltarse, pero Sasuke tenía otros planes. Atrajo a Naruto mas cerca de él, capturando sus labios en un beso profundo. Naruto dejo escapar un gemido pequeño que permitió la entrada a la lengua de Sasuke, jugando con ella de inmediato.

Sasuke acaricio la espalda de Naruto, mientras lo atraía aun más cerca. Su amor ardía en sus venas mientras se bebía los sonidos suaves que Naruto hacia. Durante sus años de formación como un _Love Neko_, desde que tenía catorce años, el había imaginado los muchos tipos de propietarios que podría tener, pero ninguno se comparaba con Naruto. Las palabras no podían describir lo feliz que era de tener a su Naruto. Había temido que le tocasen hombres terribles, amantes viejos, el soñaba con hombres fuertes y perfectos que lo hicieran caer a sus pies. Pero en el momento en que conoció a Naruto…

Sasuke no podía poner en palabras la profundidad de su amor, era demasiado grande…

_CONTINUARA…_

*******-x—x-*******

_N.A "Para quienes me siguen en "Moving On", sabrán que ya no está en Hiatus, ¡Woo! "Moving On" está casi terminado, pero "El Gato de Chesire" es solo el comienzo. Creo que esta historia tiene potencial para ser aun mejor. Ya lleva 500 comentarios y solo tiene 6 capítulos. _

Notas Traductora: Se que no era mi estilo dejar las notas originales de la autora, pero creo que es conveniente que lo haga finalmente es su historia y estoy segura les gustara saber cuáles eran sus impresiones.

Un nuevo capítulos, las cosas siguen así lindas entre ellos, mucho amor, las dudas se han ido, ahora viene la parte difícil ¡ser padres! Ya veremos cómo les va.

Saludos nos vemos en el próximo capítulo…

Besos… Neko-chan…

¿Sabías que si dejas un comentario podrías se acreedor (a) de una foto de uno de los gatitos de Sasuke y Naruto?


End file.
